


이게 our way

by heartjoongs (krucxa)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (eyes emoji), Alternate Universe - Famous, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Insomnia, M/M, Texting, YouTube, bc if ure not projecting onto the characters in your fics? what are u doing then, don't take this too seriously lmao, hongjoong being ominous is a running joke u'll have to bear with, no beta we die like men, this is a text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/heartjoongs
Summary: 01:48 amunknownhey uhwhat does it mean if you dream about cuddling with someone that you've never even met





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have like 3 wips And Yet this is what i spend my time on. huh  
> anyway this!! is meant to be uplifting and easy to read so i hope !! i won't !! ruin it by adding a bunch of angst !! like i always do!!  
> ana let people in your fics be HAPPY for once challenge
> 
> anyway:  
>  toothless is seonghwa  
>  unknown is mingi 👀  
>  and big uwu energy is san  
>  this doesn't look like it yet but this is gonna be a texting / famous / youtuber au lmao. hope y'all like this !

**01:48 am**  
**unknown**  
hey uh  
what does it mean if you dream about cuddling with someone that you've never even met

**01:50 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
what the  
do you know what hour it is?

**01:51 am**  
**unknown**  
unfortunately, yeah  
but like ****  
i can't fall back asleep cause that dream is bugging me >:/  
so do you ??  
know what that means, i mean

**01:54 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
uh  
well  
google says something about dreams of cuddles meaning that basically u crave physical touch  
or emotional closeness  
and stuff  
idk about the stranger part though  
maybe you're just That Desperate or whatever

**01:57 am**  
**unknown**  
are u serious  
i can't believe even my brain is exposing me

**01:58 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i'm extremely touch deprived too if that makes you feel better  
my best friend had to kick me away yesterday  
because i was acting too clingy apparently

**02:01 am**  
**unknown**  
lmao

**02:02 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh fuck off  
don't laugh at my pain when you're the one that messaged a random stranger @ ass o'clock

**02:05 am**  
**unknown**  
wait what  
OH SHIT  
WAIT SHIT I THOUGHT U'RE WOOYOUNG

**02:05 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
wooyoung?

**02:05 am**  
**unknown**  
OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY  
I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO OH GOD  
PLEASE JUST ACT AS IF THIS NEVER HAPPENED I WON'T MESSAGE U AGAIN I SWEAR

**02:06 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i mean i don't mind

**02:07 am**  
**unknown**  
wait really????

**02:07 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah  
i can't sleep anyway  
so at least this is entertaining

**02:08 am**  
**unknown**  
you can't sleep ??  
why?  


**02:10 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh  
you know  
everyone's favorite friend  
insomnia  
also i'm a very light sleeper  
and i think someone's throwing a party on the floor above mine  
because there's music and shit and it only another thing on the list that keeps me awake

**02:16 am**  
**unknown**  
oh :((  
i'm sorry to hear that  


**02:18 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
it's okay  
i'm used to this  
you know. ᶦᵗ ᵇᵉ ˡᶦᵏᵉ ᵗʰᵃᵗ  
especially when you live at the dorms  
honestly i'm surprised no one's kicked them out yet  
cause it's probably louder than what's allowed  
at this hour at least

**02:21 am**  
**unknown**  
at least you have me at these tiring times

**02:23 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
dkhskdjs  
i guess

**02:25 am**  
**unknown**  
wait  
did you just keysmash??

**02:26 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah  
i'm gay  
and what about it

**02:29 am**  
**unknown**  
no no no i didn't mean it like that  
i jsut  
huh  
most of my irl friends are het  
unfortunately  
so that's nice u know  
oh i'm bi btw

**02:31 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
cool  
this wouldn't be as entertaining if u were homophobic lmao

**02:39 am**  
**unknown**  
lmao ya

**02:40 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
.......why did it take you so long to reply  
with such a short message

**02:41 am**  
**unkown**  
sorry i'm just tired  
i think i just dozed off for like a second kdhskfh

**02:41 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh  
i'm sorry  
i didn't mean to keep you up

**02:43 am**  
**unknown**  
no!!  
no it's okay  
you see m kinda cool  
and like  
i wanna keep tlaking to yoy  
im just really sleepy :(((

**02:46 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
huh  
you know  
you can just message me tomorrow  
if you'd like to  
rest is important

**02:47 am**  
**unknown**  
i guess,,  
i guess yiu're right,,,,,

**02:48 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
see  
now go to sleep  
who knows  
maybe you'll dream of cuddling that stranger of yours again (Ф∀Ф)

**02:50 am**  
**unknown**  
dkhskdhs  
p l e a s e don't even remind me of that fkhsjdh  
but yeah......  
gododnight  
stranger

**02:53 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
heh  
gododnight to you too, i guess

**group chat: You're All Goddamn Furries**

**02:54 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i swear to god  
who changed the group chat name again  
was it jongho?

**02:57 am**  
**big uwu energy**  
probably

**02:58 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
god  
why do i even ask

**02:59 am**  
**big uwu energy**  
why are u even awake

**03:02 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...fair enough  
but, as you all know,  
(but only hongjoong aknowledges,)  
people have insomnia,  
and i am people.  
the bigger question would be why are You awake.

**03:11 am**  
**big uwu energy**  
cat videos

**03:12 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...why do i even bother  
anyway  
guess what just happened

**03:13 am**  
**big uwu energy**  
you finally gave yunho back that hoodie he's been pestering you about for the past week?

**03:15 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
no.  
listen. listen it's too comfy  
maybe it doesn't smell as nice as hongjoong's hoodies but it's actually big enough to reach my wrists  
so it is mine now.

**03:15 am**  
**big uwu energy**  
more like it's big enough that you're drowning in it  
i swear to god you're like a cat

**03:16 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
huh. a sneaky way to call joong short. i like it  
he's gonna whine when he reads this though

**03:17 am**  
**big uwu energy**  
shit u right

**03:19 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
lmao  
that's what you get for clowning him  
anyway  
someone just texted me by mistake  
and guess what  
they actually said they wanna keep talking to me

**03:31 am**  
**big uwu energy**  
oh shit  
you're making friends??  
who are u  
i only know a seonghwa that sucks at human interaction

**03:34 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
shut up  
this is why i'm jongho's favorite hyung and not you

**03:35 am**  
**big uwu energy**  
ouch

**03:35 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
now go to sleep u gremlin or i'm gonna steal your kneecaps

**03:36 am**  
**big uwu energy**  
th.  
that's so ominous what the fuck  
**[✓ read @ 03:37 am]**

**03:40**  
**big uwu energy**  
seonghwa Blease i am s c a r e d

****03:42 am**  
** **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
serves u right.

****  
**03:43 am**  
**big uwu energy**  
>:(((  
good night  
meanie.

**03:44 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
night  
don't forget to set your alarm clock  
you have early classes today  
you idiot baby

**03:46 am**  
**big uwu energy**  
yeah yeah  
i know  
whatever


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **02:37 pm**  
>  **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
>  i swear to god  
>  kids these days have no respect for their elders
> 
>  **02:38 pm**  
>  **unknown**  
>  what was that ????  
>  sorry i can't hear u over the sound of all your bones cracking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey !! i'm. actually posting the update while @ school so. if there are any typos (that weren't meant to be there)....... yeah. i can only beta this when i get back home ckhskdj  
> anyway, i hope u like this !!
> 
> +  
>  apple anti is jongho  
>  smoljoong is hongjoong

**02:14 pm**  
**unknown**  
men get pegged !

 **02:15 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
They Sure Do.

 **02:16 pm**  
**unknown**  
wait.

 **02:18 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yep.  
still not wooyoung

 **02:19 pm**  
**unknown**  
fjhskdhsk  
sorry  
i did it again fkhskd

 **02:20 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
it's okay  
i told u to message me the next day didn't i

 **02:21 pm**  
**unknown**  
i.  
yeah....  
but i should like. pay more attention to who i'm actually messaging fkhskf  
i swear One Day this bad habit is just gonna. fuck me over fjhskdh

 **02:23 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
probably, yeah

 **02:23 pm**  
**unknown**  
shouldn't u have at least Some faith in me

 **02:25 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
well.  
you said that first, right  
i was only agreeing

 **02:26 pm**  
**unknown**  
.

 **02:27 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
the silent treatment. i see  
so you're a baby

 **02:28 pm**  
**unknown**  
maybe so  
>:c  
and what about it

 **02:31 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
nothing  
it just seems like my assumption was right  
just to be sure, though  
how old are you?

 **02:33 pm**  
**unknown**  
uh  
i'm a '99 kid  
what about u

 **02:34 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
ha. i'm older than you  
'98 specifically

 **02:36 pm**  
**unknown**  
oh. uh. idk if we can talk any more :/  
my mom told me not to talk to strangers  
especially not older men :////

 **02:37 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i swear to god  
kids these days have no respect for their elders

 **02:38 pm**  
**unknown**  
what was that ????  
sorry i can't hear u over the sound of all your bones cracking

 **02:40 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
god.  
i'm honestly so relieved that you and san don't know each other  
because if you did i think i would have to defenestrate

 **02:41**  
**unknown**  
de what now  
also who is this san  
is he cute  
and more importantly is he single

 **02:43 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...why do you ask

 **02:44 pm**  
**unknown**  
well.  
you already know i'm painfully single

 **02:45 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
uhhhhh  
i'm literally Right Here?

 **02:47 pm**  
**unknown**  
did i ask?

 **02:48 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oof  
harsh.

 **02:50 pm**  
**unknown**  
wAIT NO  
i take that back :(((  
i didn't really mean it :((

 **02:52 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...huh  
you really are a baby  
don't worry though, i know you were joking  
at least i hope so  
lmao

 **02:53 pm**  
**unknown**  
fjbsjdjs :((

 **02:54 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
by the way  
what's your name?  
i'm tired of seeing the unknown above all your texts

 **02:55 pm**  
**unknown**  
what's up, i'm jared, i'm turning 19  
and suddenly i don't know how to read

 **02:56 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
did you really just merge two illiterate memes

 **02:57 pm**  
**unknown**  
in my defence  
it rhymes better this way

 **02:58 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay  
you don't have to tell me your name  
if you're not comfortable with that  
but just so you know, i'm seonghwa  
and i guess i'll just call you a baby, then

 **03:01 pm**  
**unknown**  
that's okay with me  
but wait  
seonghwa ??

**[ change unknown's name to baby? ]**  
**no / _y e s_**

**03:04 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah ?  
is that weird?

 **03:05 pm**  
**baby**  
omg no  
it's just that i feel like i've heard it before  
you know. around here ?

 **03:06 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
maybe there's just another dude named seonghwa ?  
it's not like that's impossible

 **03:07 pm**  
**baby**  
...maybe  
it doesn't feel right tho  
i guess i'll just think about it later

 **03:09 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
a smart decision  
just don't think too hard  
you're gonna kill the last two (2) of your functioning braincells

 **03:10 pm**  
**baby**  
how dare you assume i still have any left

 **03:11 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
do you want me to assume that  
you've reached your peak dumbass, then?

 **03:13 pm**  
**baby**  
honestly  
yeah  
please do  
i've already stooped so low  
i don't think i can get any dumber at this point

 **03:15 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
if you say so

 **03:16 pm**  
**baby**  
i do !!  
and now  
please excuse me  
i have stuff to do

 **03:19 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
stuff?

 **03:19 pm**  
**baby**  
yeah.......  
y'know  
work stuff  
ew

 **03:22 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
do you hate your work that much?

 **03:23 pm**  
**baby**  
no  
i actually, really love it  
it's just  
i feel kinda icky today  
i think i might've caught a cold

 **03:24 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh  
please take care of yourself then  
i hope your work goes well today

 **03:26 pm**  
**baby**  
thanks  
ttyl !!

**group chat: You're All Goddamn Furries**

**04:02 pm**  
 **smoljoong**  
i've heard you've been talking shit

**04:05 pm**  
**big uwu energy**  
yeehaw

**04:06 pm**  
**apple anti**  
cheers i'll drink to that bro

**04:07 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
stop ignoring me  
i might be short  
but i'm the closest thing to a dad  
you'll ever gonna have

 **04:08 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
excuse me

 **04:08 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
except seonghwa, that is  
so stop clowning me or i'm gonna disown you

**04:10 pm**  
**apple anti**  
bold of you to assume i want to be your child in the first place  
**[✓ read by: smoljoong, toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑), big uwu energy @ 04:11 pm]**

**04:15 pm**  
**apple anti**  
wait no hongjoong i'm sorry please come back

**04:16 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
try again

**04:16 pm**  
**apple anti**  
my blood related parents who  
i only know a hongjoong

 **04:17 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
ahem.

 **04:17 pm**  
**apple anti**  
and a seonghwa

**04:18 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
that's better

**04:19 pm**  
**big uwu energy**  
am i interrupting something  
bc i can just leave the gc  
i didn't know there was a family meeting scheduled for today

**04:21 pm**  
**apple anti**  
actually  
thanks for reminding me  
seonghwa  
did you see what san just posted on his instagram?

**04:23 pm**  
**big uwu energy**  
oh no

 **04:25 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
no?

 **04:25 pm**  
**apple anti**  
well  
it's a 6 second teaser of his new dance cover  
guess what it's going to be

**04:27 pm**  
**big uwu energy**  
jongho i trusted you

 **04:27 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
What's It Gonna Be Jongho

 **04:28 pm**  
**apple anti**  
taemin's  
fucking  
w a n t

 **04:29 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
I Do Not Approve Of This

 **04:29 pm**  
**apple anti**  
exactly !!!!!!!!  
and the way he glanced into the camera at the beginning?  
that's uhhh demon antics

**04:30 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
san i thought i raised you well  
taemin's a legend, yeah  
but you're a child.  
and that's unacceptable

**04:31 pm**  
**big uwu energy**  
>:c  
i'm only a year younger than you

**04:32 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
that's a whole year of missed experiences

**04:33 pm**  
**big uwu energy**  
what do you Mean missed experiences  
you were a BABY when i was born

**04:34 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
you don't wanna know.  
me and seonghwa are scarred for life

 **04:34 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
and that's why you should show hongjoong more respect, kid

 **04:35 pm**  
**big uwu energy**  
You Were Clowning Him Too

 **04:36**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
best friend privileges.

 **04:36 pm**  
**big uwu energy**  
damn.

**04:38 pm**  
**apple anti**  
uh  
sorry to break your bubble  
but can i remind u what's the most important right now???  
san's demon dance cover ??

**04:39 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
right  
san  
your fans are gonna flood my dms  
trying to get your number from me  
again.

 **04:40 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
please  
some girl yesterday recognized me as  
and i quote  
' the guy from san's insta story '  
like I Have A Name ??

 **04:41 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
wait  
she recognized you for san  
but didn't recognize you for your vocal covers ?

 **04:42 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
right?

 **04:43 pm**  
**big uwu energy**  
well  
it's not my fault that i'm hot

**04:43 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
.

 **04:43 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
.

 **04:43 pm**  
**apple anti**  
god  
big uwu energy  
more like

**[ apple anti has changed big uwu energy's name to big DEMON energy ]**

**04:44 pm**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
bitch

**04:44 pm**  
**apple anti**  
blocked

**04:46 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
//clears throat  
to quote san  
' wait jongho babe unblock me  
i have something important to tell u '

**04:56 pm**  
**apple anti**  
unblocked

**04:57 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
ʙɪᴛᴄʜ.

**[ apple anti has kicked big DEMON energy out of the group chat ]**

**04:58 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
uh  
i hate to be the voice of reason  
but someone has to  
so  
please add san back  
otherwise he's just gonna spam all of us individually  
or whine hongjoong's ears' off

 **05:00 pm**  
**apple anti**  
...i hate how right u are

**[ apple anti has added big DEMON energy into the group chat ]**

**05:01 pm**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **05:02 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
whatever it is you're planning  
no.

 **05:02 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
( ͡°_ʖ ͡°)  
that's it  
you've done it now  
if this is how u're gonna treat me  
then prepare to be GHOSTED

**05:04 pm**  
**apple anti**  
lmao  
how long do you think he's gonna last

 **05:05 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
two hours at most

 **05:07 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
oh come on  
give him some credit  
i bet it's gonna be like. 2 and a half  
**[✓ read by: apple anti, toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑), big DEMON energy]**

**05:09 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
lmao san just turned to me  
and with the most deadpan face ever  
said  
' i hate all of you '

**05:10 pm**  
**apple anti**  
aww san  
i love you too  
uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this funny. i'm trying to be funny. is this funny ??????? ://


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **06:14 pm**  
>  **big DEMON energy**  
>  what about seonghwas new friend tho
> 
>  **06:15 pm**  
>  **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
>  what about your vow of silence
> 
>  **06:15 pm**  
>  **big DEMON energy**  
>  fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo!! a new chapter!! on the next day!!!! not to be Overdramatic but i'm PROUD of myself uwu  
> as always, this is unbeta'd, but i hope you like this !!!!  
> also !!! teddy bear is yunho uwu

**group chat: You're All Goddamn Furries**

**06:02 pm**  
 **teddy bear**  
ay  
what's up !!

**06:05 pm**  
**apple anti**  
the sky

 **06:06 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
my stress levels

 **06:09 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
don't be mean, jongho  
i raised you better than this

**06:10 pm**  
**apple anti**  
sorry

**06:11 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
so what did i miss

 **06:12 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
not that much tbh  
except maybe san's demon antics

 **06:12 pm**  
**apple anti**  
isn't that the usual tho

**06:13 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
y'know what  
he's right

**06:14 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
what about seonghwas new friend tho

 **06:15 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
what about your vow of silence

 **06:15 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
fuck

 **06:15 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hongjoong you owe me a whole week of coffee

 **06:16 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
more like two days

 **06:17 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
don't fucking try me mr 171cm

 **06:17 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
thats whole 67 inches of whoopass

**06:18 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
wait wait wait  
timeout  
what was that about a friend  
seonghwa has friends ??

**06:20 pm**  
**apple anti**  
LMAO

 **06:20 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...

 **06:21 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
OH GOD I'M SORRY  
I DIDN'T MEWAN IT LIKE THAT

 **06:22 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
.....yeah  
sure  
anyway.  
well, idk his name  
nor,, anything else, really  
and we talked today a little  
but he's at work right now....

 **06:25 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
wow uh  
this got kinda depressing real quick

**06:25 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
well !!  
i'm just glad you're making friends !!

 **06:26 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
thanks yunho  
you're the only person in this group chat i can Trust

 **06:27 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
bith  
i'm LITERALLY your best friend

 **06:28 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hongjoong who  
i only know a yunho

 **06:28 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
guess you're not gonna get your coffee then

 **06:29**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
I Take That Back  
sorry yunho  
i have Priorities

 **06:30 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
ouch

 **06:30**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh wait i think he's texting me

 **06:31 pm**  
**apple anti**  
u mean the Friend?

**06:31 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
u mean the Lover Boy?

**06:31 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
you mean the  
damn  
san that was MY line

**06:32 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
Lover Boy ??????????

 **06:33 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
don't worry kid  
i don't know what they're on either

 **06:34 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
sure, jan

**chat with: baby**

**06:29 pm**  
 **baby**  
I Crave Death

 **06:35 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
don't we all

 **06:36 pm**  
**baby**  
i  
i guess  
but today i do so more than usually

 **06:36 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh ??  
who hurt you  
i just wanna talk  
and maybe throw a chair at them  
if theyre annoying enough

 **06:37 pm**  
**baby**  
JHFKHJSK  
omg no  
no one did  
i'm just gdhjsfs  
i feel even more sick than i did before  
ヽ(´ー` )┌

 **06:37 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i told u to take care of yourself !!

 **06:38 pm**  
**baby**  
listen. listen  
i tried  
it's just that  
work was kinda Wild today  
bc Someone Whose Name I Won't Reveal

 **06:40 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...was it this wooyoung you keep mentioning

 **06:40 pm**  
**baby**  
..........maybe  
anyway SOMEONE  
spontaneously decided that the photoshoot needed a more  
" lively " concept  
since apparently not only do i feel like dying today  
but i also LOOK that way

 **06:41 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
so you're telling me it was Someone's fault after all?

 **06:42 pm**  
**baby**  
N O  
i didn't tell him that i'm sick  
otherwise he'd close down the entire photoshoot  
and drive me back home  
and take care of me nd shit  
but I'm Fine  
uh  
not anymore i guess

 **06:44 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
has anyone ever told you that you're an idiot

 **06:45 pm**  
**baby**  
u'd be surprised

 **06:45 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
but you're home now, right??

 **06:46 pm**  
**baby**  
well...

 **06:47 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i-  
what are you doing then !!

 **06:47 pm**  
**baby**  
uhh  
me and wooyoung

 **06:48 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
first of all  
wooyoung and i  
but please continue

 **06:50 pm**  
**baby**  
...wooyoung and i  
went to some coffee shop after the photoshoot was done  
becasue he thought it was a great opportunity to film a vlog  
spoiler: it wasn't  
cause my stomach hurt the whole time  
honestly i just hope it won't be that obvious on the vid  
and now i'm on the bus  
on my way back home

 **06:53 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
god  
that sounds wild  
are you okay?  
i mean, obviously not but

 **06:54 pm**  
**baby**  
yeah dw  
i already feel a bit better than before  
so once i get home?  
it's selfcare time babey !

 **06:55 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
good.  
as it should be  
just don't forget to get out on the right bus stop  
speaking from experience

 **06:57 pm**  
**baby**  
GOD don't remind me  
once i fell asleep on the bus  
on my way to work  
and then i had to explain to my boss  
why i was late to work by a whole h o u r

 **06:59 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
wha  
you didn't lose your job??  
or your Head ?

 **07:01 pm**  
**baby**  
the next time i was late, yeah  
but it was only a part time job  
after school  
at some stinky bar  
honestly i'm surprised they even let me work there  
i was barely 18 at the time  
but i guess they were as desperate for employees as i was for money

 **07:04 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
looking on the bright side  
from what you've said until now  
it looks like you have a way better job now

 **07:05 pm**  
**baby**  
yeah  
honestly idk why they want me here  
it's not like i'm as handsome as wooyoung  
or the others  
maybe it's because i'm tall?

 **07:06 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
don't say that  
i'm sure you're plenty good looking  
but wait  
how tall are you then ?

 **07:07 pm**  
**baby**  
uh  
183 cm  
**[✓ read @ 07:08 pm]**

**group chat: You're All Goddamn Furries**

**07:09 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
MAYDAY MAYDAY  
THIS DUDE'S A GIANT

 **07:11 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
who ??

 **07:11 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
HE'S 183 CM

 **07:11 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
so homeboy's tall. i see

**07:12 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
that's hot

 **07:12 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
I K N O W

 **07:12 pm**  
**apple anti**  
san you're a Child

**07:13 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
I'm Older Than You  
besides, seognhwa agrees with me

**07:14 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
ah yes  
i love all my friends equally  
yunho, jongho, san... and  
//reads smudged writing on the wrist  
and seognhwa

**07:15 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
STOP CLOWNING ME  
I WAS JUST TUPING QUICKLY

**07:15 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
tuping

**07:15 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
i swear to god  
if it were anyone else i'd say screw you  
but you're too much of a sweetheart for that  
most of the time at least  
even if you're still on Thin Ice

 **07:16 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hey uh  
please don't change the topic  
because i don't know what to reply to him

 **07:16 pm**  
**apple anti**  
YOU LEFT HIM ON READ ?????

**07:17 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
i can't believe  
i have to do everything around here  
just  
idk  
tell him your own height or whatever  
this way you'll be even

 **07:19 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hongjoong have i ever told you i love you

 **07:19 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
as flattering as that is  
i know yeosang's still your favorite  
so i don't care

 **07:20 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
fair enough.

**chat with: baby**

**07:20 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
well  
i'm 178cm  
so we're not that far off lmao

 **07:22 pm**  
**baby**  
you.  
you're noy wrong  
you're actually taller than wooyoung, too  
maybe they'd take you instead of him  
at least then this job wouldn't be as Wild

 **07:23 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
how are you so sure

 **07:24 pm**  
**baby**  
idk  
you seem... calmer than him  
you just have this kinda calmbing vibe  
i like it

 **07:25 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
wow  
thank you ?

 **07:25 pm**  
**baby**  
you're welcome!!!!  
btw  
i think my bus stop is right around the corner  
so i have to go  
or else i'm gonna miss it ghdskjgs

 **07:26 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay  
make sure to drink some tea  
it's honestly the Best thing when you're sick

 **07:26 pm**  
**baby**  
thanks!  
will do !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so !!!!! any thoughts on this chapter? 👀


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **09:37 am**  
>  **big DEMON energy**  
>  Good Morning My Loves <3  
> and jongho  
> i guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're on a 4 day Streak my dudes !! i actually really like writing this fic ghkjskk even if the html fucks me over more often than not ghkjds  
> and i,,,, don't feel like this chapter is As Funny as the other ones but believe me i !!!! tried

**group chat: You're All Goddamn Furries**

**00:56 am**  
 **apple anti**  
seonghwa

 **00:56 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
bold of you to assume i would be awake at this hour

**00:57 am**  
**apple anti**  
and Yet  
besides  
u have insomnia  
i think i have Every right to assume  
that you wouldn't be asleep yet

**00:58 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
you got me there  
so what do you want?

**00:58 am**  
**apple anti**  
uh  
i was actually wondering  
if maybe  
you have any, like  
tricks  
to help you fall asleep  
since it's something that's been bothering you for a while now, right  
i think it would only make sense that you've got some  
idk  
Sleep Rituals

**00:59 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...i do, actually  
but why are you asking?

**01:00 am**  
**apple anti**  
i just  
feel kinda restless i guess  
i've been trying to fall asleep for an hour now

**01:00 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh yeah  
that sucks  
well  
don't make fun of me for this  
but music's actually the first thing that comes to my mind right now  
like  
if i can't fall asleep, it's the first thing that i do  
just put on some... slower? relaxing?? songs  
especially the ones that i've known for a while now  
so i know they'd help me calm down

**01:01 am**  
**apple anti**  
sounds like lullabies

**01:02 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i guess, you could call them that ??  
for example,  
heaven by troye sivan  
or crush by yuna  
maybe even the planet series by sleeping at last  
but you know  
those work for me, but that doesn't mean they'll surely work for you, too

**01:03 am**  
**apple anti**  
yeah  
i know  
but i'll still try this  
anything else ??

**01:04 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
ah  
you know that i love. stars and space and all that right

**01:04 am**  
**apple anti**  
obviously  
you never shut up about it

**01:05 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
well  
it's not something that you can just. go and do immediately  
i have this lamp  
it's space themed  
so when i turn it on  
instead of lighting up the whole room  
it makes everything look like the night sky  
you know, star shapes and stuff  
it even has a moon  
so when i look at the ceiling  
it's really calming  
and makes the entire room look really comfy  
so that's another thing that makes it easier to drift off, i guess

**01:07 am**  
**apple anti**  
wow  
that sounds  
really cool, actually

**01:07 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i could show you if you'd want to

**01:08 am**  
**apple anti**  
like right now ??

**01:08 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
um  
if you wouldn't mind walking all the way to my dorm  
then sure  
oh wait  
are you a cuddler  
cause that's another thing that could help  
falling asleep, i mean

**01:10 am**  
**apple anti**  
....no  
maybe  
san if you're reading this convo later  
cover your eyes bc i don't want you teasing me abt this later  
okay  
so  
........yeah  
cuddling sounds really nice rn, actually

**01:12 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
come here then, kid  
as your government assigned parent friend  
it's my job to help you fall asleep

**01:13 am**  
**apple anti**  
GOD this is why u're my fave dad  
sorry hongjoong  
brb gonna grab some hoodie  
cause it's fuckign cold  
nd then i'm off !!

**01:14 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
lmao okay  
take your time  
it's not like i'm gonna fall asleep any time soon, anyway

**chat with: baby**

**02:43 am**  
 **baby**  
it's almost the witching hour  
which means it's time to haunt my own dorm  
and scare the SHIT out of all the ghosts before they even have the time to do it to me

 **02:47 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
if this is the kind of thing that happens on the daily @ your dorms  
then i don't think i ever wanna visit  
besides  
how does one even haunt their own house  
and Why are you still awake in the first place

**02:49 am**  
**baby**  
one could like  
bang two pots together  
while repeatedly screaming  
' Get The HELL Out Of My House Susan You Don't Pay Rent '  
if the offended ghost doesn't smack u against a wall for that  
then it should be a Perfect way to repell them

**02:51 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hm  
can't argue with that  
you didn't answer my question though

**02:52 am**  
**baby**  
oh yeah  
sorry  
i was just busy filming

**02:52 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
filming??  
like, work related ?

**02:54 am**  
**baby**  
you could say that  
like, it's kinda that  
but not related to the other job  
that we talked about earlier  
well, i mean  
i guess it is,, Kinda related  
since i probably wouldn't be posting videos on youtube  
if not for that job  
because nobody would actually know me lmao

**02:56 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
so you're kinda Known huh  
is that why you didn't wanna tell me your name?

**02:57 am**  
**baby**  
uh  
only kind of  
really  
i'm not THAT known  
it's just that  
you seem really nice and it's not that i wouldn't trust you with that but  
it's. safer this way

**02:58 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
it's okay  
i guess i can kinda relate  
i mean i only have this really small channel  
and i only post stuff like once a month or smth  
so it's not like i'm famous or anything  
but yeah  
my friends are more popular than me so they could probably relate more huh

**02:59 am**  
**baby**  
wait you're a youtuber too??

**03:01 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
nah  
not really  
that would imply that i'm more. known than i actually am lmao  
you've probably never heard of me, anyway

**03:02 am**  
**baby**  
or maybe i did  
who knows  
but now you've made me determined to find your channel

**03:02 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
ha  
good luck with that  
anyway  
i kinda have to go  
because every time my phone pings with your messages  
i'm like this )( close to having a heart attack  
because my friend literally Just fell asleep  
and i don't wanna wake him up now  
especially since typinf isn't an easy thing  
when one of your arms is pinned down by a 176cm tall child

**03:04 am**  
**baby**  
so you're the parent friend  
got it  
oh shit i should stop texting you then right  
sorry then and !!!! good night !! i hope you fall asleep soon!!

**03:05 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
thanks  
good night to you, too

**group chat: You're All Goddamn Furries**

**09:37 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
Good Morning My Loves <3  
and jongho  
i guess.

**09:45 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
nobody's awake, i see.  
well  
once y'all get up  
and see my (amazing, may i add) cover of want  
that I Just Posted  
( so You Better Go Watch It !!!! )  
then it's over for y'all bitches  
╮(︶▽︶)╭

**09:49 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
oh  
while i'm at it

**[ big DEMON energy has changed the group chat's name to: SAN and his hoes ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall anon subscribers better stop Ghosting me if u want more fic ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> i'm obviously not talking abt all the cuties who leave comments !! ᶦ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ᵘ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵃᵐ ᴰᴱᴸᴵᴳᴴᵀᴱᴰ ᵗᵒ ˢᵉᵉ ᵘʳ ᶠᵉᵉᵈᵇᵃᶜᵏ ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **11:47 am**  
>  **droi (drone boi)**  
>  he's sleeping
> 
> **11:47 am**  
>  **smoljoong**  
>  he's died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i successfully update this fic every day for a whole week then ngl i'm gonna be Proud of myself ùwú  
> also !! droi (drone boi) is yeosang !!

**group chat: SAN and his hoes**

**11:07 am**  
 **apple anti**  
san what the everloving Fuck i am not your hoe  
i swear if not for seonghwa's death grip on me while asleep i Would kick down the door of your dorm  
and delete you

**11:13 am**  
**smoljoong**  
d-delete  
is seonghwa's creepy sense of humour rubbing off on you

**11:14 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
WAIT seonghwa's asleep??  
i didn't think he could do that tbh

**11:14 am**  
**smoljoong**  
me neither  
and believe me i've known him for far too long

**11:15 am**  
**apple anti**  
yes he is asleep  
safely tucked  
in my arms  
and i would very like it to stay that way  
it's honestly kind of a weird sight  
but a nice one

**11:16 am**  
**smoljoong**  
>:/  
i can't believe he lets you cuddle him

**11:17 am**  
**apple anti**  
you literally kicked him the last time he tried to hug you

**11:17 am**  
**smoljoong**  
it happened. One Time  
and he just stole my last french fry  
i couldn't let him hug me after committing such a crime

**11:18 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
anyway !  
jongho are you Sure  
like. are you Sure

**11:19 am**  
**apple anti**  
yes i am Sure. i am NOT your hoe

**11:20 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
...  
go watch my new cover  
and then We'll See

**11:20 am**  
**apple anti**  
whatever

**11:21 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
is  
is he gone ????

**11: 22 am**  
**smoljoong**  
i think so

**11:23 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
great  
so now We Wait  
**[✓ read by: smoljoong @ 11:23 am]**

**11:34 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
hey  
i'm alive again

**11:36 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
o !!  
yeosang!!  
my favorite gemini friend!!  
how are u!!

**11:37 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
i'm your Only gemini friend  
but yeah  
i'm finally done with the stupid group project  
so i don't have to socialize Ever Again

**11:39 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
Yeosang!!!!

**11:40 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
seonghwa!!!!

**11:41 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
wait  
seonghwa  
you're awake??

**11:42 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh right  
san  
what did you do to jongho

**11:43 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
???  
what do you mean??

**11:43 am**  
**smoljoong**  
oh my god  
finally

**11:45 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
well  
i woke up to an Empty Bed  
and mind you i remember cuddling the kid until he fell asleep  
or uh  
mostly empty  
because there's one leg sticking up and Stealing my blanket

**11:46 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
lmao  
Priorities

**11:46 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
obviously  
so i glanced down,  
and what do i see?  
jongho lying face down on the ground  
and clutching his phone like a lifeline

**11:47 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
he's sleeping

**11:47 am**  
**smoljoong**  
he's died

**11:47 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
is he breathing ???

**11:48 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i think so ??  
oh wait he just sat up  
wait  
brb

**11:50 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
blease i need to know what's happening

**11:51 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
Exactly  
what am i gonna do with all this popcorn now  
if there's no drama for me to witness??

**11:52 am**  
**teddy bear**  
first off all, you could Share

**11:52 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
no  
that's My food

**11:52 am**  
**teddy bear**  
second of all, Blease ?

**11:53 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
When Did You Even Get Here

**11:54 am**  
**teddy bear**  
I've Been Summoned  
By The Mention Of Food  
so ????

**11:55 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
sigh  
i guess  
i Could share  
but i sure as hell ain't going to move  
so you better sprint your way up here boy  
before i change my mind

**11:57 am**  
**teddy bear**  
:D  
**[✓ read by: droi (drone boi), big DEMON energy, smoljoong @ 11:58 am]**

**12:04 pm**  
**apple anti**  
...  
so my name's jongHO for a reason i guess

**12:05 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
called it  
**[✓ read by apple anti, smoljoong, droi (drone boi), teddy bear, toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑) @ 12:08 pm]**

**[ big DEMON energy changed apple anti's name to jonghoe ]**

**12:10 pm**  
 **jonghoe**  
i  
you know what  
i'm not even gonna deny it this time

**12:10 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
GKSHDJSHKDHD

**12:11 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
jongho  
you've done it  
you made san gay panic

**12:12 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
i What ??

**12:12 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
woo it's 12:12 Make A Wish

**12:12 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
god  
i swear you're both so clueless

**12:13 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
seonghwa  
the word you're looking for is Dumb  
also yunho how are you so fucking Precious

**12:13 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
look at my gc name again  
and rethink your question  
uwu

**12:14 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
Hongjoong i was just trying to be nice

**12:15 pm**  
**smoljoong**  
well  
you failed

**12:15 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
in his defence  
they're probably too clueless to even realize he was insulting them

**12:17 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
and here i was,  
thinking that i was the Clueless Friend,  
but alas

**12:17 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
you were the one handling all of our braincells All Along  
**[✓ read by: jonghoe, big DEMON energy, smoljoong, teddy bear, toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑) @ 12:20 pm]**  


**chat with: baby**

**01:07 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hey  
i didn't realize it until now  
but i didn't even had the chance to ask you if you're okay when we last talked  
so  
are you okay?  
did you drink some tea like i told you to?  
wait you said it's gonna be Selfcare Time but then u said you were up filming  
so what's the truth

**01:18 pm**  
**baby**  
uh  
well  
i don't consider filming videos for yt work, not really  
and it was only just  
basically me ranting while trying to keep a face mask on  
and answering some fan questions  
so it Was self care, actually

**01:20 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
if you say so  
so are you feeling better now?

**01:21 pm**  
**baby**  
still not feeling Peachy  
but definitely better than yesterday !!  
and i did make myself some tea  
so thank you

**01:22 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
you don't have to thank me  
i was just being a good friend  
**[✓ read @ 01:22 pm]**

**01:25 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
??  
are you okay ??

**01:25 pm**  
**baby**  
yeah it's just  
i'm  
(ಥ﹏ಥ)  
you... you consider me your friend......

**01:26 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah ?  
is there something wrong with that?  
does that make you uncomfortable?

**01:26 pm**  
**baby**  
no omg !!  
i'm just :((( emo  
cause i wasn't sure if we were friends or not  
i mean i was hoping that we are but  
you know

**01:27 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh  
okay  
well, i think we are friends  
do you?

**01:28 pm**  
**baby**  
yeah !!  
yeah i do :((

**01:29 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
then we are friends  
simple as that

**01:30 pm**  
**baby**  
wow i,,  
fkhakdjs thank you (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**01:30 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
<3

**01:31 pm**  
**baby**  
!!!!!!  
<333 !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta be honest i am,, Tempted to make. sanho? jongsan?? fkshdj jongho and san (whatever their ship name is) A Thing in this fic fkhskds what do y'all think? :o


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **10:44 am**  
>  **jonghoe**  
>  san you know i could snap you in half if i wanted to right
> 
> **10:44 am**  
>  **big DEMON energy**  
>  i know and that's Incredibly Sexéy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter it Extremely Short ( and there's barely any mingi :c ) but i wanted to update this today so !!!!!!! i hope this is enough !!!!

**chat with: baby**

**07:38 pm**  
 **baby**  
seonghwa seonghwa seonghwa  
q u i c k  
which is Better  
hot chocolate or banana milk

 **07:42 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
uhh  
well  
personally i prefer banana milk  
but why do you ask  
??

**07:43 pm**  
**baby**  
H A  
take THAT wooyoung  


**07:43 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
??????

**07:44 pm**  
**baby**  
fgsjdhs thanks i just won a bet thanks to u  
love u bye <333

**07:45 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay ??  
i. you know what. i'm not even gonna ask

**group chat: SAN and his hoes**

**10:02 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay  
listen up you little shits  
not you, yunho, you're a real life angel and we're all thrilled to have you here

**10:04 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
wasn't i your favorite though ?

**10:04 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
yeah since when are u a yunho stan

**10:05 am**  
**teddy bear**  
i second that  
!! not that i'm complaining tho  
because not only did the uwu machine broke  
but also now i Know what it's like to be the favorite child

**10:07 am**  
**smoljoong**  
i can't believe  
you're all trying to steal MY best friend  
and to think i trusted y'all

**10:07 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
if i have to be honest  
i'd say it's all his hoodie's fault  
like it's ridiculously comfy  
anyway  
friendship ended with hongjoong  
now YUNHO is my bias

**10:09 am**  
**smoljoong**  
My Hoodies Smell Better  
You Said So Yourself

**10:10 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
i even have screenshots

**10:10 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
maybe so  
but they barely reach my elbows  
unlike you,  
i am not gremlin sized  
**[✓ read by: smoljoong, big DEMON energy, droi (drone boi), teddy bear @ 10:13 am]**

**10:19 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
wait  
shit  
oh my go d  
yunho  
my oldest child  
my lovely supply closet  
the reason i live to see another day  
PLEASE help  
i think there's a gremlin trying to knock down my door

**10:21 am**  
**smoljoong**  
give me One Second  
and this gremlin is gonna Harvest All Your Teeth

**10:22 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
Y U N H O

**10:23 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
lmao

**10:23 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
don't worry dude  
i think he's coming  
i just saw some 6 feet tall shadow zoom past the campus library  
so i think it's safe to assume that was yunho

**10:24 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
Thank God

**10:25 am**  
**smoljoong**  
yunho may help you now  
but he may not help you the Next time i come collect your entire vertebral column

**10:26 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
Σ(°△°|||

**10:28 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
i've never thought i'd see the day  
when seonghwa's the victim of the ridiculously ominous threats

**10:28 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
i know right  
it feels so refreshing  
feels so nice  
like fresh water  
love me those h₂o molecules

**10:29 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hey uhh san  
for the love of god  
PLEASE never say that again

**10:30 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
>:/  
you just don't appreciate my sense of humour

**10:30**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
i...  
i don't think there's Anything to appreciate here

**10:31 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
i can't believe  
you would just  
turn on me like that  
god  
you wound me  
you really just  
went and stabbed me in the BACK  
and now i lay  
hurt  
on the filthy floor  
of jongho's dorm

**10:34 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
wait a second you dramatic hoe  
since when are u at jongho's

**10:35 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
what  
can't i spend some Quality Bonding Time  
with my Precious Friend  
that Doesn't Betray Me for shits and giggles  
unlike SOMEONE in this groupchat  
that i Won't Point Out

**10:36 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
i'm feeling a little unsafe all of sudden

**10:36 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
good.  
Like You Should

**10:38 am**  
**jonghoe**  
i Swear  
i leave the groupchat for. not even a whole day  
and leave san alone in my room for literally only a Second  
and y'all already screamed Bloody Murder  
not even once  
but Twice?  
wait  
Not Only That  
but i come back  
and san's dramatic ass is lying on My Fucking Carpet  
i literally cleaned it YESTERDAY

**10:43 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
lmao  
whoops ??

**10:44 am**  
**jonghoe**  
san you know i could snap you in half if i wanted to right

**10:44 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
i know and that's Incredibly Sexéy

**10:46 am**  
**smoljoong**  
i swear to god  
stop flirting in front of my poor virgin eyes

**10:47 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
ugh  
i wish i was jared, nineteen  
**[✓ read by: smoljoong, big DEMON energy, jonghoe, droi (drone boi), teddy bear @ 10:53 am]**

**10:56 am**  
**smoljoong**  
oh yeah  
seonghwa  
didn't you have an announcement to make ?

**10:57 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah  
but that was before you threatened to murder me  
so i changed my mind  
and i'm not gonna share this Tea with you

**10:59 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
seonghwa said No Fun Allowed  
and i Respect that

**11:01 am**  
**smoljoong**  
well i sure fuckign don't  
so he Better spill whatever it was  
that he was gonna say before  
**[✓ read by: droi (drone boi), big DEMON energy, jonghoe]**

**11:05 am**  
**smoljoong**  
so he's not even gonna view the message.......  
c o w a r d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀 what was seonghwa's Hot Take? we might never know  
> (tbh the only reason this chapter is so short is bc today i've been too busy writing. another fic that i'm yet to publish :o it's a vampire au, so ppl who like more serious / dark fics, just letting y'all know what's Coming !!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **03:05 am**  
>  **baby**  
>  wait  
> did you fall asleep??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yeah this fic is just a funny lil thing don't take it seriouslyㅡ  
> also me: writes This

**chat with: baby**

**09:08 pm**  
 **baby**  
sometimes  
i hate wooyoung  
and how right he is

 **09:11 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
understandable  
what did he do this time?  
if you don't mind me asking

**09:12 pm**  
**baby**  
don't worry  
i don't mind  
it's just that  
i was sitting in the kitchen  
minding my own business  
when he came in  
watched me for like a whole minute  
before saying, all deadpan  
' you know  
staring at your tea like that won't make it magically give you an answer '  
like His Nerve >:/

**09:15 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
huh  
technically, he's not wrong  
seems like something's bothering you, though

**09:16 pm**  
**baby**  
kinda, yeah  
i'm just trying to figure out if i saw any of your videos before  
since, you know  
it did feel like i've heard your name before  
but i don't know any other seonghwas  
so i must've seen something of yours  
but now i can't remember >:c  
and i still haven't found your channel  
it's Infuriating

**09:18 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i told you my channel's pretty small  
honestly i'd feel honoured if you ever saw any of my vidoes fkhskfh

**09:19 pm**  
**baby**  
then prepare to feel Ecstatic  
because i Sure As Hell am gonna find your channel  
Eventually

**09:20 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
dkagdkhs  
it's really,,,,, not that good,,

**09:21 pm**  
**baby**  
>:(( stop downgrading yourself like that  
i Know your channel's amazing  
the right ppl just haven't discovered it yet

**09:25 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
......why are you always so nice  
like i really just. don't deserve this

**09:26 pm**  
**baby**  
>:(  
yes you do !!  
you just don't realize it  
because it's your own self  
and maybe we haven't known each other for that long yet  
but i could already tell that you're one of the kindest people i know  
so please don't talk about yourself like this  
it makes me sad

**09:28 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i'm sorry

**09:29 pm**  
**baby**  
don't be !!!!!!!!  
ugh i'd hug u if i were there  
but i can't so  
tell me, are you at home right now?

**09:32 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah?  
i'm in my room  
why?

**09:33 pm**  
**baby**  
because !!  
it's Self Care Time !!

**09:34 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh  
okay  
...how should i do this, then?

**09:34 pm**  
**baby**  
uh  
well  
first, you need some comfy place  
maybe your bed, for example  
and a bunch of blankets or something like that

**09:35 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i'm already in my bed  
so that's already done  
i guess

**09:36 pm**  
**baby**  
well!! we also need something for u to drink  
do u have a Comfort Drink??

**09:36 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i guess you could call banana milk my go to depression meal

**09:37 pm**  
**baby**  
okay !!  
okay do u have any @ your dorm !!

**09:37 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah  
i think there's some left in the kitchen

**09:37 pm**  
**baby**  
that's good !! go get it !!  
but first  
is there anything you like to watch when you need to cheer up ?  
or just. something that makes u happy in general

**09:38 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
uh  
i like... space related things  
honestly i just. generally. like space

**09:38 pm**  
**baby**  
okay !! that's really cool !!  
then, if you want,  
we could watch some space themed shows together !!

**09:39 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
that. that sounds great but  
how?

**09:40 pm**  
**baby**  
you could just. tell me the name of whatever you'd like to watch  
and we'll both watch it right now !!  
i. don't really know that much about space to be honest  
but i can always text you real quick if something confuses me, right??

**09:42 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh  
yeah  
yeah, if you don't mind me rambling when that happens  
then yeah  
i'd really like to watch a few things with you

**09:44 pm**  
**baby**  
okay !!  
then get your banana milk, mr mars !!  
and take as much time as you need !! i don't mind <33

**09:45 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i'll be as fast as i can  
**[✓ read @ 09:45 pm]**

**chat with: baby**

**03:02 am**  
 **baby**  
literally why haven't i heard of this before  
i swear the universe has been depriving me of this >:((  
like??  
i can see why you like it so much, now

**03:05 am**  
**baby**  
wait  
did you fall asleep??  
oh my god  
yes !!  
i'm. to be honest i'm so glad this worked  
since you must've felt really relaxed if you managed to fall asleep !!

**03:07 am**  
**baby**  
i.  
i know you're gonna read this eventually  
but i'm just.  
i'm honestly so glad that i texted you by accident that one time  
you know?

**03:10 am**  
**baby**  
it's not often that people actually talk to me, for. me  
not since i got my job  
but you're so? genuine?  
like you're almost Stupidly nice without even realising it  
but you should  
you should realize it !!

**03:14 am**  
**baby**  
it might just be the hour that's making me emo but...  
i wasn't joking when i said i'm gonna find your channel  
i just wanna get to know you better  
so even if i have to go through the entirety of youtube  
i'll do it !!!!  
if that's what it takes for me to get closer to you !!

**03:17 am**  
**baby**  
and honestly.  
did you know you have Great taste in shows?  
like  
god  
if we ever meet in person  
we need to have a marathon fkbskdj  
i'd gladly show you some of my favorite movies, too !!  
if you'd like to, that is

**03:21 am**  
**baby**  
god  
why am i talking about meeting in person  
when i still haven't even told you my name  
lmao  
i wish i wasn't scared of telling you  
that would make this so much easier :((  
but believe me  
i'll tell you,, someday  
just... not yet

**03:27 am**  
anyway  
i hope you're dreaming of something nice  
or that you'll at least wake up well rested  
or in a good mood  
are you even dreaming of anything?  
i wonder

**03:32 am**  
**baby**  
honestly i just,, really hope you enjoyed this as much as i did  
you might say that you're rambling  
but i think it's really interesting  
all that you said :o  
i wouldn't mind if you wanted to tell me some more

**03:36 am**  
**baby**  
a n y w a y !!!  
it's late  
i should go to sleep fkshjxh

**03:38 am**  
**baby**  
so  
goodnight !!  
who knows  
maybe i'll dream of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:0  
> the plot thickens !!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **droi (drone boi)**  
>  yeah ?  
>  why we whispering bro
> 
>  **09:18 am**  
>  **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
>  i want hongjoong to think that we're talking shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell that i love venus by sleeping at last or am i not Obvious Enough yet

**chat with: baby**

**07:25 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh  
i  
wow  
you say that i'm kind  
but what about you, then?

**07:27 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
you really... don't mind me rambling?  
like, actually?  
for real?

**07:29 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
but... what do you mean, people don't talk to you, for you?  
gotta be honest, that part... made me kinda worried  
are you lonely?  
i hope not  
you don't deserve that

**07:33 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
but i did tell you, that's okay  
that you don't have to tell me your name if you're not comfortable with that, right?  
i... i guess i can't say that it doesn't bother me  
because. that would be a lie, now  
but only because i'm curious  
and you feeling comfortable with me is far more important than my curiosity  
so really, please don't feel guilty about this

**07:37 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
but now. there's something else that i'm curious about, too  
did you?  
dream of me, i mean

**07:39**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
ah. that sounds. hdhdfj  
but, personally,  
i didn't dream of anything today  
fortunately  
mostly when i dream it's not... too nice  
cause if i do, they're nightmares, more often than not  
but i'd like to think that  
i didn't have a nightmare this time, thanks to you

**07:41 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
actually, you're probably still asleep  
huh  
you did stay up pretty late  
sometimes i forget that not everyone has as nonexistent sleep schedules as i do  
sorry

**07:45 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
anyway  
sweet dreams

**group chat: SAN and his hoes**

**08:52 am**  
 **smoljoong**  
seonghwa stop ignoring your best friend challenge  
Never Even Started

 **08:59 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
well  
you kinda brought that onto yourself  
with the whole  
threatening to murder me and all

**09:02 am**  
 **smoljoong**  
good morning to you too, you absolute coathanger  
it's not my fault you were being a little shit

 **09:05 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
are you really the right person to call someone little

**09:06**  
 **smoljoong**  
LISTEN,

 **09:06 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
no

**09:06 am**  
 **smoljoong**  
i. oh my god  
i literally hate you

**[ smoljoong changed their name to seonghwa who? ]**

**09:07 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
petty much?

**09:07 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
asshole much?

**09:09 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
shots fired

 **09:10 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeosang  
hi  
hello  
my favorite child

**09:11 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
don't try me  
you literally Just dropped me for yunho

 **09:11 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
shit

**09:12 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
but, i guess  
i could forgive you  
if you told me what you were gonna say last time

 **09:14 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
sure

**09:14 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
oh  
oh i See how it is

 **09:15 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeo?  
did you hear anything?  
because i sure didn't

**09:16 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
nope  
i didn't either

**09:16 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
...

**chat with: droi (drone boi)**

**09:16 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeosang

**09:17 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
yeah ?  
why we whispering bro

 **09:18 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i want hongjoong to think that we're talking shit

**09:18 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
wow  
ghdskj  
sometimes your friendship amazes me

 **09:19 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
believe me,  
me too  
like  
how did i even manage to find such a cute best friend??

**09:20 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
big mood

 **09:21 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
bet he's gonna start whining in a Second

**09:22 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
3  
2  
1

**group chat: SAN and his hoes**

**09:22 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
>:((  
stop talking shit about me

 **09:23 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
lmao  
got him

**09:24 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
???  
whatever  
just share your tea with all of us  
and stop choosing favorites

 **09:24 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
but... it's fun

**09:25**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
i second that

**09:25 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
only because you're the favorite  
most of the time  
and. seonghwa  
i Sweat To God

 **09:26 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
you... sweat  
to god  
idk if she'd like That

**09:27 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
...  
stop teasing me  
and just Spill it already

 **09:29 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay, okay  
it's. not actually anything like  
what you probably think it is

**09:30 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
??  
what is it then??

 **09:31 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
it's actually. about my next cover  
i was thinking  
because. last time jongho had trouble falling asleep right  
so i thought  
maybe i should cover venus  
by sleeping at last  
since it's something that helps me fall asleep  
and i'm sure at least some of the people that like my channel  
might have insomnia, too

**09:33 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
seonghwa.  
it's okay  
you can call them your fans

 **09:34 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
but i'm...  
not as popular as you guys  
it would feel weird  
anyway  
i thought that also, maybe  
i could dedicate it to... someone

**09:34 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
that's  
really sweet  
considering the lyrics  
but wait  
someone?

 **09:35 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah...  
do you, by chance  
remember this. new friend of mine?  
the one that texted me accidentally  
and is also pretty much a giant

**09:36 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
obviously  
it's not that often that you befriend new people  
i lowkey wanna get to know him now, too  
because if you're already this close  
that you want to serenade him  
then maybe i'm a lil curious

**09:36 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
right??  
maybe you could add him to the group chat  
then we could decide if we wanna adopt him or not

 **09:37 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
first of all, no  
not yet, at least  
i don't want you guys to scare him off

**09:37 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
understandable, have a good day

**09:38 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
yeah  
like, i'm not even offended tbh

 **09:40 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
but also  
here's the thing  
he maybe, kinda  
doesn't actually really  
know my channel

**09:40 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
what??  
you haven't told him??

 **09:41 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
no no no  
he knows  
that i have a channel  
he just doesn't know. which one is mine  
and i guess that's only fair  
since. i don't know his own, either

**09:43 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
oh !!  
so he's one of us

**09:44 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
(chanting) one of us, One Of Us-

 **09:46 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah yeah  
he is  
but  
do you think i should do it, then?  
you know  
he said he wants to find my channel

**09:46 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
yeah !!!!!  
imagine he finally finds it  
and the first thing he sees  
is actually a cover dedicated to him  
god  
if i were him  
i would probably swoon

**09:47 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
thats gay

**09:49 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
yeah Thank Fuck  
i sure hope it would be

 **09:51 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
and i thought san and jongho were the useless gays of this groupchat  
turns out we were all uselesss gays This Whole Time

**09:52 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
speak for yourself  
i'm a highly functioning gay  
my best friend Still doesn't know i've been in love with him since middle school  
if that doesn't prove i'm good at being Disguised then idk what does

**09:53 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
...  
yeosang...  


**09:54 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeosang you know that if you need to talk...  
we're here for you right...

**09:55 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
oh fuk no  
we're not having this conversation right now  
let me repress that shit in Peace

**09:56 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
yeosang...

 **09:56 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeosang...

**09:57 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
nope !  
lovely talk  
but now i gotta go  
bye

 **09:58 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...he really just ran away like this huh

**09:59 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
don't worry  
we'll get him eventually  
just Be Patient

 **09:59 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
this is why you're my favorite best friend

**10:00 am**  
 **seonghwa who**  
bith  
i'm your Only best friend  
so this really doesn't mean anything  
but Thanks, I Guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes u gotta be like yeosang and Repress That Shit ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **12:42 pm**  
>  **big DEMON energy**  
>  jongho  
> why can't we be like them
> 
> **12:43 pm**  
>  **jonghoe**  
>  because you're a disgrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa sorry for not updating for !! two whole days fkajkl guess i can't update this fic as often as i thought i could :/  
> anyway i hope y'all like this !!

  **group chat: SAN and his hoes**

****  
**12:02 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
what was that about yeosang and him being in love with his best friend

**12:05 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
that's why you don't get crushes on your straight friends

**12:05 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
like you would know

**12:06 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
actually yeah, i would

**12:07 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
rip  
i've known him for too long to think he's straight tho

**12:07 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
wait really??

**12:08 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
yeah  
he's pretty distinguished though  
he even uses emojis  
the painfully straight ones i mean

**12:10 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
that's unfortunate

**12:10 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
i'm so sorry for your loss

**12:11 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
??  
he's alive tho??

**12:11 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
not for long.

**12:12 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
SEONGHWA

**12:13 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
uh. hongjoong  
i know that using straight emojis is a crime  
and that he's the reason yeosang is now emo  
but i don't think that's the right answer

**12:14 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
thank god

**12:14 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
wait  
actually  
scratch that  
i take that back  
he hurt yeosang  
hongjoong i'll help you hide the body

**12:16 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
hell yeah

**12:16 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
Y U N H O

**12:17 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
why are you pulling me into this

**12:18 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
you're their oldest child  
they're more likely to listen to you  
than to like. jongho ig

**12:19 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
ouch

**12:19 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
that's fair

**12:19 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
um ??  
no it's not

**12:20 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
also not true  
jongho

**12:20 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
yes ?

**12:21 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
do you want us to delete yeosang's baby boy?

**12:23 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
usually  
i would say no  
but after what he said

**12:24 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
NO

**12:24 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
do what you Must

**12:25 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
BUT I LOVE HIM

**12:26 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
exactly  
how DARE he steal your heart

**12:27 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
wait  
do you even know who he is

**12:28 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
...now that i think about it

**12:28 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
no

**12:30 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
yeosang!!  
do you know what that means

**12:31 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
no ???

**12:31 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
they can't kill him if they don't know who he is

**12:32 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
oh  
OH  
YUNHO I LOVE YOU  
PLATONICALLY MARRY ME PLEASE

**12:33 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
will we get a cat

**12:33 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
TWO CATS, EVEN

**12:34 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
then i'm I N  
**[✓ read by: droi (drone boi), seonghwa who?, toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑), jonghoe @ 12:37 pm]**

**12:42 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
jongho  
why can't we be like them

**12:43 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
because you're a disgrace

 

 

**chat with: baby**

**01:43 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
    
hey uh  
do you think i should post this on my insta  
like is this Cute Enough ??

**01:48 pm**  
**baby**  
oh  
who's THAT cutie  
also Is He Single

**01:49 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeosang what  
OH  
shit  
uh  
well

**01:50 pm**  
**baby**  
is that u ?? :0

**01:50 pm  
****toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...maybe

**01:51 pm  
****baby  
**but ? since when are u this cute ??  
and WHY haven't u told me before ??

**01:52 pm  
**toothless**** **(๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
because i'm.  
not ??

**01:52 pm  
baby  
**that's BULLSHIT  
and we All know that

**01:53 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)****  
god please just ignore this

**01:54 pm  
baby  
**...no  
also  
yes. you should

**01:55 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)****  
i should... what, exactly ?

**01:55 pm  
baby  
**post that. it's adorable  
you look. like.  
straight out of sailor moon  
!!!!!! WAIT  
mars!!  
you're sailor mars!!!! :0

**01:56 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
**huh  
i guess. i kinda do look like that

**01:57 pm  
baby**  
yeah!!  
she's always been my favorite sailor btw

**01:59 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
**you mean, mars?

**01:59 pm  
baby  
**ye !!  
like she's really!! cool

**02:00 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)****  
ha  
are you indirectly calling me cool?

**02:00 pm  
baby  
**Bold Of You To Assume That  
but  
........maybe  
yeah

**02:01 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)****  
nice  
my favorites are our lovely closeted lesbians

**02:02 pm  
baby  
**don't you mean All Of Them  
but yeah  
'cousins' my ass

**02:02 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)****  
i know right

**02:03 pm  
baby  
**anyway !!  
mayhaps i just. scrolled up  
to your previous messages  
and :((

**02:04 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
**oh  
god no  
please don't pay attention to that  
i was feeling. really emo  
for basically No Reason

**02:06 pm  
baby  
**:((((((  
you say that  
but i'm always a slut for cheesy texts

**02:07 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)****  
gfhkjsghkjsk

**02:07 pm  
baby  
**!!!! oh!!  
oh are u gay panicking !!!

**02:08 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
**HGFKJSHK

**02:09 pm  
baby  
**:0  
whoa  
you're malfunctioning  
this. this is kinda funny hkshgks  
well. what would u say  
if i told you that i DID dream of you today !!!

**02:10 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)****  
p l e a s e my heart is too weak for this

**02:11 pm  
baby**  
(~˘▽˘)~  
i BET you're blushing

**02:11 pm  
******toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)****  
...  
stop acting so smug about it  
**[ **✓** read @ 02:11 pm]**

**02:15 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
****??  
are?? you okay??  
**[ **✓** read @ 02:15 pm]**

**02:17 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)****  
hello  
????

**02:17 pm  
baby  
**jgkdshgkjshk  
i. ghyskjhkj

**02:17 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
**you ?

**02:17 pm  
baby  
**you didn't deny it

**02:18 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
**deny what  
oh.  
ha  
not so confident anymore, huh

**02:19 pm  
baby  
**>:(( shut up

**02:20 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
**are You blushing now ?  
is the lil babey blushing ?

**02:21 pm  
baby  
**>:((((

**02:21 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
**ha  
that's cute

**02:22 pm  
baby  
**>:(  
you know what though??

**02:23 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
**yeah ?

**02:23 pm  
baby  
**since you sent me that pic  
now i have an Advantage !  
finding your channel should be easier now ヾ(☆▽☆)

**02:23 pm  
******toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)****  
oh  
oh no

**02:24 pm  
baby  
**oh Yes  
>:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl pinkhwa is the REASON i live to see another day jgklsjglks  
> anyway, thoughts?? 👀


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **04:33 pm**  
>  **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
>  wait  
>  san  
>  are you jealous?  
>  **[✓ read @ 4:33 pm]**
> 
>  **04:35 pm**  
>  **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
>  san ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's literally more than 40 anon subscribers for this fic but i only get like 2 or 3 comments-  
> stop Ghosting me >:0

**group chat: SAN and his hoes**

**04:02 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
guess what bitches

 **04:04 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
don't call me that

 **04:04 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
yeah. i'm your only bitch

 **04:05 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
what

 **04:05 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
what

 **04:05 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
what

 **04:06 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
there's a new video on minwoo's channel !!!!!

 **04:07 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
ignoring the issue. i see  
but also  
jongho  
why are u so excited  
you're literally a youtuber yourself

 **04:08 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
yeah but  
my vids contain dumb shit like me hollering songs while splitting apples in half  
while they're literally MODELS  
i think it's pretty clear that they're more Superior

 **04:09 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...  
>:(

 **04:09 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
uh  
okay whomst the fuck  
who are you and what have you done to seonghwa

 **04:10 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
what ?

 **04:10 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
you NEVER use emojis  
you literally cringe when u type a heart  
and if anything, you only use the eerie smiley faces or kaomojis like once in a blue moon

 **04:11 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
...when i think about it now  
yeah  
hongjoongs right

 **04:12 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
omg i Knew there was something off

 **04:14 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**...no there isnt

 **04:14 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
You Didn't Even Use An Apostrophe

 **04:15 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
...i'm scared ?

 **04:16 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
??  
there's literally Nothing for you to be scared of ?

 **04:17 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
...i really. want to say that he's back  
but also i don't wanna speak Too Soon

 **04:18 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
** uh  
can we return to the topic  
that was jongho freaking out about  
...what were they called, again ?

 **04:19 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
minwoo

 **04:19**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah  
that.  
what's so great about them, anyway?  
i don't think i've ever seen a video of theirs

 **04:20 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
oh. oh my god

 **04:20 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
...i think jongho's about to have a mental breakdown

 **04:21 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
???

 **04:21 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
you really ? never ? saw ? any of their videos ???  
what are you doing then  
you're wasting your life away

 **04:22 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
oooooh  
you tell him jongho !!!!

 **04:22 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
ignore him jongho  
but please, go ahead

 **04:23 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...

 **04:24 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
first of all  
not only are they a BLESSING  
but ?? have you even seen them ??  
like they're literally Stunning

 **04:25 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
...

 **04:26 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
like i'm pretty sure woo was my gay awakening

 **04:26 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
. . .

 **04:27 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
seriously seonghwa i'm visiting you today  
and making you watch all their Best videos

 **04:29 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
so... all of them ?

 **04:30 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
hfkjhka  
i wish  
but there's too many  
i'll just show you the Sexéy ones

 **04:31 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...  
jongho, my child

 **04:31 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
no  
don't even try me  
you'll say the Same Thing when u'll see it

 **04:32 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...okay

**chat with: big DEMON energy**

**04:28 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
...i don't like this anymore

 **04:32 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
what ?  
why ?

 **04:33 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
...  
idk  
i just.  
dont

 **04:33 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
wait  
san  
are you jealous?  
**[ ✓ read @ 4:33 pm]**

 **04:35 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**san ?

**group chat: SAN and his hoes**

**04:33 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
i'll be there @ six  
so don't even say u have anything planned  
because i know you're just alienating in your room  
like the loser u are

 **04:36 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hey.

 **04:36 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
what ??  
it's true

 **04:36 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
just because that's true doesn't mean you should say it  
anyway. so what's this new video about ?

 **04:37 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
oh yeah  
it's a vlog  
of their photoshoot i think  
or more like. behind  
of it

 **04:38 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
huh  
that's. pretty cool, actually

 **04:38 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
i know right!!  
and not only are they the Most hilarious duo  
the fact that they also look pretty hot in the meantime  
is..... a plus... tbh

 **04:39 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...  
okay  
now i'm interested

 **04:39 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
hell yea  
we going ✈ minwoo marathon  
˙꒳˙ )  
**[ ✓ read by: toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑), big DEMON energy @ 4:39 pm]**

**chat with: big DEMON energy**

**04:36 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
...idk  
maybe

 **04:40 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
** wait  
really ?

 **04:41 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
i... guess  
yeah  
i just  
ugh

 **04:42 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh  
i'm sorry  
so... you have Feelings, huh?

 **04:42 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
...  
depending on what you mean by  
' Feelings '

 **04:43 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...  
you know  
like.  
feelings.  
related to jongho.

 **04:43 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
ew. Feelings .  
no  
i don't

 **04:44 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
are you sure?

 **04:45 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
i-  
wait.  
**[ ✓ read @ 4:45 pm]**

 **4:46 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
am i??  
i. i don't think so  
uh  
shit  
do i actually  
have a crush on jongho ?

 **04:47 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
GOD  
finally

 **04:47 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
???

 **04:47 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
sorry  
but.  
you know, i can't decide that for you  
even if, to be honest  
it does look like it

 **04:49 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
huh  
...

 **04:49 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
but then !  
you know, you don't have to decide immediately  
take your time, please  
think about it  
sometimes it takes a while to realize stuff like this  
and i don't think jongho's going to spontaneously leave in the nearest few hours  
so really, there's no pressure

 **04:52 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
...thanks  
i'll.  
try to. think about it now

 **04:53 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay !  
just so you know  
if you want to talk about it later  
i'm here

 **04:53 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
okay  
and, uh  
thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no mingi in this chapter, sorry !! at least. not in person gskjghskj  
> anyway san's Finally realizing things !! the plot THICKENS


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **10:03 pm**  
>  **big DEMON energy**  
>  yeha  
> wait what  
> i meant yeah  
> but uhhh that works too i guess  
> sad yeehaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i havent updated this in a while omg hgkjhfkjs sorry!! as i said @ my latest fic, i've had a HUGE writers block and just. fhksjfhks  
> if any jokes / puns / whatever have been used before in this fic.... and now i sound repetetive and boring.... then im sorry hfkjshkj i literally wrote this in like an hour ! just now so :/
> 
> anyway, if anyone forgot!  
>  toothless - seonghwa  
>  baby - mingi  
>  seonghwa who? - hongjoong  
>  teddy bear - yunho  
>  droi (drone boi) - yeosang  
>  big DEMON energy - san  
>  jonghoe - jongho
> 
> thats all please enjoy now i can finally Sleep.

**08:49 pm  
****toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
remind me later to Always take jonhgo's advice from now on

 **08:51 pm  
baby  
**oh?  
what's the lastest gossip OP

 **08:52 pm  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
**nothing too Wild, really  
it's just  
maybe  
he showed me the channel he was so obsessed with lately  
and Damn.  
i'm uh. as the kids say. Going Through It

 **08:52 pm  
baby  
**:0  
what channel!!!!!!!!!!  
what channel is it seonghwa i wanna Know  
no actually i NEED to know !!

 **08:52 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
it's uh  
apparently it's called minwoo?  
and there's like. two dudes  
two uh Really Pretty dudes  
and by Really Pretty i mean like  
'sir please tell me what's your number and how do you like your eggs in the morning?' pretty  
if you get what i mean  
**[✓ read @ 08:52 pm]**

 **08:55 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
??  
are you okay ?

 **08:56 pm**  
**baby**  
YRAH i'm just. hksjhg  
i think i  
know  
which channel youre talking about

 **08:57 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh?  
are you a fan of theirs too?

 **08:58 pm**  
**baby**  
hh  
a fan  
yeah.....  
i guess you could say that lmao

 **08:58 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh that's cool !  
you'd get along with jongho then  
like i wasn't joking when i said 'obsessed'  
god he even called woo his gay awakening

 **08:59 pm**  
**baby**  
oh if only he knew

 **08:59 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
knew what?

 **08:59 pm**  
**baby**  
N. NOTHING  
but yeah gjkgskjl i'd feel honoured to be someone's gay awakening tbh  
so woo's one lucky bitch

 **09:00 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
how do you know you aren't?

 **09:01 pm**  
**baby**  
HGKJFDSKSJLDJS  
SEONGHWA  
listen. listen  
i am a simple gay.  
u say things like That. i gay panic.  
so can u PLEASE tune it down a little  
i am Sensitive

 **09:02 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
mm.  
i guess  
but it's cute when you act so shy

 **09:03 pm**  
**baby**  
I.  
that is IT i'm logging off

 **09:03 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay !  
see you in two minutes cutie

 **09:04 pm**  
**baby**  
>:(  
i can last longer than that u ugli

 **09:05 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
can you really

 **09:05 pm**  
**baby**  
...  
no

 **09:05 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
busted.

 **09:06 pm**  
**baby**  
>:/

**group chat: SAN and his hoes**

**09:25 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
jongho blease don't thirst over my best friend challenge?

 **09:29 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
what best friend  
yeosang since when do you have Friends

 **09:30 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
first of all, ow  
rude

 **09:30 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
wait you mean like THAT best friend??  
the one yeo's crushing on since middle school???

 **09:30 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
oh yeah i forgot about that  
is that him?

 **09:31 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
...no

 **09:31 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
should i get rid of him now?

 **09:32 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
N O  
HONGJOONG NO

 **09:33 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
wait who are u talking about i literally JUST logged in and you're all screaming bloody murder again

 **09:34 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
the dude you've been thirsting over apparently??

 **09:34 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
whomst  
OH YOU MEAN WOO  
hell no hongjoong don't kill him he's too pretty to die so young

 **09:35 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
...

 **09:36 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
jongho you didn't backread did you?

 **09:37 pm**  
**jonhoe**  
no??  
should i?

 **09:37 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah i would advice you to do that

 **09:38 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
okay ?  
brb then i guess

 **09:40 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
yeosang just so you know.  
the offer still stands  
if you ever feel like getting rid of him.......

 **09:41 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh yeah same  
i mean i'm kinda conflicted if his best friend is actually woo but  
i guess we've been friends longer than i knew his channel so  
i have Priorities

 **09:41 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
that's my mans

 **09:43 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
hongjoong please i am begging you  
stop talking about murdering the loml

 **09:43 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
your....... loml

 **09:45 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
(he means Love Of My Life)

 **09:46 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh.  
thank you yunho

 **09:47 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
god.  
sometimes i forget that you're actually an Old Man

 **09:47 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
excuse you

 **09:49 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
GUYS WHAT  
WOO IS YEOSANG'S BEST FRIEND??????  
NOT ONLY THAT  
BUT ALSO HIS C R U S H ???  
OH MY GOD YEO BABY I'M SO SORRY

 **09:50 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
thanks for noticing i guess

 **09:51 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
i SWEAT i won't thirst over him ahain  
SWRAR  
AGAIN  
SWEAR  
YEAH. YEAH I CAN TYPE SOMETIMES

 **09:52 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
proud of u <3

 **09:53 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
wow  
yunho ypu really are the Only Man Ever  
i lov u  
mwah

 **09:55 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
wait dont start crushing on yunho now that you're over woo  
or at least get in the line asshole

 **09:55 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
what

 **09:55 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
what

 **09:56 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
HFSDKJDHKJSHKHDSK GOD N O  
i'm not gonna steal your man dont worry  
jesus christ

 **09:57 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
WHAT  
wait a second i'm lost

 **09:57 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
like i like yunho but not Like That okay  
i know him too well for that

 **09:58 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
hey >:(

 **09:58 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
sorry i still very much platonically lov u bro

 **09:59 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
huff

 **09:59 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i feel like i'm watching some weird romcom

 **10:00 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
me too

 **10:02 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
me three

 **10:03 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh san!  
you're back

 **10:03 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
yeha  
wait what  
i meant yeah  
but uhhh that works too i guess  
sad yeehaw

 **10:04 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
feel any better?

 **10:04 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
kinda  
maybe  
idk

 **10:05 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
wait what's going on  
san?? are u okay?

 **10:06 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
yeah dw  
just kinda tired  
thougt that talking with you clowns would make me feel better  
so here we are ig

 **10:07 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
hey >:(

 **10:07 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
okay fair enough

 **10:08 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
oh sorry yunho  
i forgot  
you're not a clown  
you're a furry

 **10:09 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
excuse me What

 **10:10 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
ha !  
you didn't deny it  
:~)

 **10:10 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
inch resting

 **10:10 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
stop bulling me >:((

 **10:11 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay children let him live for once

 **10:12 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
thanks seonghwa  
you're my favorite

 **10:12 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
wow  
yunho really just said fuck hongjoong lives  
joong  
how did it feel?

 **10:13 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
what when i fell from heaven?

 **10:13 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
no  
when yunho dropped you for seonghwa  
**[✓ read by seonghwa who?, teddy bear, big DEMON energy, droi (drone boi), toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  @ 10:13 pm]**

 **10:15 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
hongjoong??  
hello?

 **10:16 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
he's died

 **10:18 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
good.  
hets perish

 **10:20 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
san.  
never call me a hettie again  
if you want to reach old age

 **10:21 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
ooh  
drama

 **10:22 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
killed san in one sentence

 **10:23 pm**  
**seonghwa who?  
**let's be real  
it's what he Deserves

 **10:23 pm  
droi (drone boi)**  
hm. fair enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so!!!! any thoughts on this chapter? :0
> 
> if anything here didn't make sense 1) PLEASE TELL ME and 2) i blame it on my sleep deprivation hhhh  
>  anyway, feedback is really appreciated <33 and if u wanna hmu, my tumblr is @ starryhwa !


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **06:50 am**  
>  **jonghoe**  
>  hello  
> is anyone awake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha! back with a chapter @ the next day! who's kicking writers block's ass now  
> that was a weird thing to say i'm so sorry  
> anyway ! i hope u like this chapter....... even tho its kinda messy hfkjashfkjas

**group chat: SAN and his hoes**

**00:03 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeosang  
are you asleep yet?

**00:05 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
no  
i mean. i was close to falling asleep but

**00:06 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh  
sorry  
i won't keep you up then

**00:06 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
no no no it's okay  
what's on your mind?

**00:07 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i was just wondering  
if you thought about adding woo to the group chat before

**00:08 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
yeah  
i actually did

**00:09 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
but?

**00:10 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
idk  
i just didn't bring it up to him yet  
i don't know if he'd want to

**00:10 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
why?  
he doesn't like group chats or?

**00:11 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
no  
it's not that  
i don't think group chats bother him  
he's never told me anything like that, at least  
it's just that  
idk  
maybe i'm just overthinking

**00:13 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh  
that's okay  
you don't have to ask him  
if you don't feel ready for it

**00:14 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
but i want to...  
i want all of you to get to know each other  
he's my best friend after all  
i want him to get along with the rest of my friends

**00:15 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i want to meet him too  
if that makes you feel better  
and i'm sure the others want that, too

**00:15 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
thanks  
maybe i'll ask him tomorrow  
uh  
today

**00:16 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
sure  
just don't push yourself  
you can always give yourself some more time

**00:18 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
no  
i want to do it soon  
so i don't chicken out

**00:19 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay !  
i believe in you  
now go to sleep

**00:20 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
yeah.  
goodnight

**00:20 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
good night

**00:20 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
wait you're going to sleep too right?

**00:21 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
uh  
no

**00:21 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
what are you doing then

**00:22 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i thought i could record the new cover now  
you know  
venus  
since i'm not gonna fall asleep any time soon  
but uh  
i think i fucked up something about the set up  
due to the sleep deprivation  
because i swear i plugged everything correctly  
but my computer doesn't see it

**00:26 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
oh  
yeah that sucks  
good luck with figuring it out

**00:27 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
thanks  
now seriously go to sleep  
this is a school night, child

**00:28 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
okay, mom

**chat with: baby**

**04:57 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hey  
i know  
you're probably asleep right now

**04:58 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
but i guess...  
i just wanted to talk about this  
to someone that would understand  
but also someone that isn't one of my irl friends

**05:00 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
idk  
i just don't want them to worry  
not that there's anything to worry about!  
i'm just feeling kinda down

**05:03 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i was recording this one song  
and it just didn't feel good enough  
like my voice would crack or i would mix up the lyrics  
so i just gave up  
and my frustrated brain went  
hey, watch some other videos of minwoo  
idk why

**05:06 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
it's nice  
watching their videos, i mean  
i guess i can see why jongho likes them so much

**05:07 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
it just seems like they trust each other a lot  
and they get along so well  
it must be nice, having a linked channel  
making collabs  
and just  
fooling around in general

**05:09 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i've filmed vlogs before  
and helped my friends with their own videos  
but i never actually appeared on either of their channels  
idk it never really bothered me but...  
for some reason now i kinda wish for that

**05:11 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
like  
jongho talks a lot about woo  
and yeo actually knows him  
in real life  
but personally?  
i really like this min dude

**05:14 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
he just seems really soft  
and nice  
and cuddly  
his smile is really cute  
i wonder if he's also this cute in real life

**05:16 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
probably, yeah  
now i kinda wish i was... more popular  
not because of fans and all but  
just so the more popular people would notice me back  
like... i wanna get to know them

**05:18 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
both woo and min  
well  
maybe i'm kinda biased but  
especially min

**05:20 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
is it weird?  
i won't even know him, but i feel like i do  
oh  
he really is so cute

**05:23 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
or maybe i'm just sleep deprived  
and it's making me cheesy...  
that might be it

**05:25 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
you know what  
when i texted you i really felt uh  
not so good  
but now?

**05:27 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
honestly  
i'm kinda determined to get at least  
a little bit more known  
so that they notice me, too

**05:32 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
that cover...  
it was kind of stupid of me to just give up  
of course i'm not gonna get it perfectly on the first try  
i shouldn't listen to my monkey brain when i'm obviously frustrated

**05:34 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i'm gonna try again now  
**[✓ read @ 05:47 am]**

**05:48 am**  
**baby**  
wow i  
this woke me up but uh  
you're seriuoslt so soft  
at night

**05:49 am**  
**baby**  
anyway  
i'm gonna go back to sleep now byt  
good luck with rhat

**group chat: SAN and his hoes**

**06:50 am**  
**jonghoe**  
hello  
is anyone awake?  
i just had a nightmare and uh

**06:53 am**  
**jonghoe**  
i'm kind of  
really  
fuckinf  
scared  
right now

**06:55 am**  
**jonghoe**  
please someone say sike  
i tried to calm down but i cant

**06:57 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
shit  
jongho  
are you okay?

**06:57 am**  
**jonghoe**  
techniaclly, yeah  
but i'm too scared to turn down the lights again  
and my heart is beating so fast  
like it's just gonna jump out of my ribcage

**06:58 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
okay!  
okay  
can you, please  
just  
breathe for me?

**06:59 am**  
**jonghoe**  
i'm trying  
but i keep getting reminded of what happened in the nightmare and i just  
it's making me panic again

**07:00 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
fuck  
okay  
would you mind if i came over there?

**07:01 am**  
**jonghoe**  
no  
actually, please do

**07:02 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
okay! okay i'm coming over  
i'll try to be there as fast as possible

**07:02 am**  
**jonghoe**  
san it's like whole two blocks  
it's gonna take some time anyway so  
it's okay  
you can take your time

**07:03 am**  
**jonghoe**  
just please come here and hug me  
i feel like i'd cry if no one replied to that so  
thank you

**07:05 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
you don't have to  
i'm gonna be there in 20  
can you try to distract yourself while you wait?

**07:05 am**  
**jonghoe**  
yeah....  
i can try to  
at least  
but idk how well it'll work

**07:06 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
that's okay  
i'm gonna be there soon, anyway  
just please don't cry

**07:08 am**  
**jonghoe**  
i'll try

**07:09 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
okay, that's enough  
trying's enough  
so don't feel bad if you cry anyway, okay?

**07:10 am**  
**jonghoe**  
okay  
and san?

**07:11 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
yeah?

**07:11 am**  
**jonghoe**  
thanks, again  
i love you

**07:12 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
i love you too, kiddo  
now excuse me  
because i'm gonna sprint the entire way to your dorm

**07:13 am**  
**jonghoe**  
god you're so fucking dramatic  
thanks  
that made me smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nightly shenanigans? or uh nightly emo corner? who knows. some things had to be said for the plot so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **09:52 am**  
>  **seonghwa who?**  
>  hgdkjshgfkjs oh my god  
> yeah you're right  
> suddenly san deserves rights?
> 
> **09:53 am**  
>  **big DEMON energy**  
>  thanks  
> i think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay!! my classes were cancelled today so i had some extra time to write a new chapter :0 i hope y'all like it!

**chat with: baby**

**09:03 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh  
oh my god  
you saw my rant so early i'm  
that's so embarrassing hkjghskj

**09:05 am**  
 **baby**  
why??  
personally i thought it was cute :0

**09:06 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
but i was all sappy and...  
yeah  
i get soft when i'm sleepy  
ugh

**09:07 am**  
 **baby**  
that's adorable tho  
i'm sure the min dude would feel flattered  
if he were to read your messages

**09:09 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
HKFJSDKFHS  
oh my god no i would feel even MORE embarrassed  
and i already feel like crawling into a hole  
and hiding for the rest of my life

**09:10 am**  
 **baby**  
aw  
cute

**09:10 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
no!  
absolutely not!  
not cute!

**09:11 am**  
 **baby**  
i said what i said  
(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡  
 **[✓ read @ 09:11 am]**

**09:13 am**  
 **baby**  
oh  
by the way  
so how's the cover??  
i mean  
how was the recording?

**09:15 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hm  
it went well  
i mean i was still pretty tired  
but i don't think anyone will pick up on that  
like it was way better than my prior attempts so!  
now i just need to edit it  
and it'll be done !

**09:17 am**  
 **baby**  
ooh !!  
i'm glad to hear that  
....will u send me a link to it when you post it?  
pretty please?

**09:18 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hm...  
nah  
you were supposed to find my channel on your own  
weren't you?

**09:20 am**  
 **baby**  
i-  
yeah.......

**09:20 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
so you'll have to look for it  
if you wanna hear me sing

**09:21 am**  
 **baby**  
aw  
i was kinda hoping you forgot about that tbh  
gfauhfkja  
but i really... wanna hear u sing...

**09:23 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
nope  
i'm not telling you

**09:24 am**  
 **baby**  
damn.  
 **[✓ read @ 09:25 am]**

**09:26 am**  
 **baby**  
i was gonna pester you more  
but wooyoung's yelling at me  
that we have to leave in 10  
>:/  
but don't think this is over !!

**09:27 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
ha  
have fun

**09:27 am**  
 **baby**  
ghkjshjk  
thanks  
u too

**group chat: SAN and his hoes**

**09:40 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
frankly  
i'm getting tired of seeing this gc name

**09:41 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
well  
i'm not  
so uh  
sucks to be you i guess !

**09:43 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
honestly i'm this )( close to changing it  
i just don't know what to.

**09:44 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
good.  
let it stay like this

**09:46 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
shut it san  
your opinion doesn't matter here  
it has your name in it there's no way for you to be objective

**09:47 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
i vote we change it

**09:49 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
hell yeah  
thats three against one  
sorry san  
the public has Spoken

**[ seonghwa who? has changed the group chat's name to: clownboyz ]**

**09:50 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
hm

**09:50 am**  
 **seognhwa who**  
hm?

**09:50 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
i think you forgot something

**[ big DEMON energy changed the group chat's name to: clownboyz and one (1) furry ]**

**09:51 am**  
 **teddy bear**  
hey  
>:(

**09:52 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
hgdkjshgfkjs oh my god  
yeah you're right  
suddenly san deserves rights?

**09:53 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
thanks  
i think

**09:55 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...hey  
san

**09:56 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
yeah?

**09:56 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
how's jongho?

**09:57 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
oh  
OH  
he's uhh  
he's good  
he's calmed down  
and he's sleeping

**09:59 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
!!!!  
that's great!

**10:00 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
the real question is  
are u cuddling him?

**10:00 am**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
...did you smooch him?

**10:01 am**  
 **teddy bear**  
did u confess

**10:02 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
yunho i have absolutely No Idea what yhou're talking abuot  
SEONGHWA can we uhhh speak privately??

**10:04 am**  
 **teddy bear**  
noooo  
i wanna hear this too :((

**10:04 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
nope too late  
you made fun of me  
so now you'll suffer

**10:05 am**  
 **teddy bear**  
...i hate when my own actions have consequences

**10:06 am**  
 **seonghwa who?**  
god i know.  
so unpredictable

**10:06 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
san?  
yeah you can dm me if you want

**10:06 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
okay !

**chat with: big DEMON energy**

**10:07 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
seognhwa  
SEONGHWA  
listen. listen  
he's so cute ?????  
i think i'm gonna cry??

**10:08 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
ghdksgfks  
san  
please don't cry you're gonna wake him up

**10:08 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
oh shit yeah  
you right  
but :((( he really is  
cute, i mean

**10:09 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
we been knew

**10:09 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
ghksfjhks shut up  
did you know  
that he scrunches his face when he sleeps??  
O H HE JUST DID IT AGAIN

**10:10 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
tbh, no  
i didn't  
but thanks for the info

**10:11 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
:(((( seonghwa.....

**10:12 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah?

**10:14 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
...yesterday  
when i finally got to his dorm  
he really just  
instantly hugged me and refused to let go  
y'know  
he really did cry when he was waiting for me

**10:15 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
well he denied it but  
his eyes were all puffy  
and red  
and i just  
:(((  
i really just wanna protect him

**10:16 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh  
but he calmed down eventually, right?

**10:16 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
yeah...  
he fell asleep in my arms  
i didn't even realize at first  
cause i was telling him about my day  
idk i guess he must've found that comforting  
cause he just asked me to talk to him  
so i did

**10:18 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
i didn't even had the chance to change into any sleepwear again  
cause i didn't wanna wake him up again

**10:19 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
that's... surprisingly sweet

**10:20 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
oh shut up  
you know i can be soft if i really want to  
anyways

**10:22 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
now he's just... cuddled into my side  
and he looks so peaceful??  
well my arm kinda really hurts right now  
cause he's been lying on it for hours now  
but my heart's too weak to wake him up  
or just. push him away idk

**10:25 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
because like  
i don't want to  
it's nice  
did you know that he likes being the little spoon??  
because i honestly didn't expect it  
but that's so cute  
he's cute :((

**10:29 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
well  
that i already knew  
but i'm glad you're enjoying your cuddle session

**10:30 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
ghkjshks  
seonghwa...  
would it be cheesy if i said  
that i dont want this moment to end?

**10:31 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yep !  
cheesy  
too cheesy  
wee woo wee woo  
'tis the cheese police, sir  
you're under arrest  
for making me read that

**10:33 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
oh so you wanna hear more?  
is that what you're saying?

**10:35 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh GOD please no  
please  
i already know you're whipped  
i've had enough

**10:36 am**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
hm.  
thats your loss i guess

**10:37 am**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
it... it really isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl just writing this made me feel soft fshkjsk minhwa is more slowburn-ish... but sanho? sanho is HERE babey


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **04:31 pm**  
>  **seonghwa who?**  
>  bite me
> 
> **04:31 pm**  
>  **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
>  I'd Rather Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!!! i'm really excited to post this chapter........... because of reasons!! ghnkjgfshkj  
> u'll see when u read it !! so!! i hope y'all like this !!!!!

**group chat: clownboyz and one (1) furry**

**10:40 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
two bros  
chilling in jongho's bed  
five feet apart cause they're not gay

**10:41 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
bith  
i can't believe  
you'd say that  
even tho you literally just bashed me for calling you a het

**10:41 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
it's because that's a crime

**10:42 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
also  
how do u even know i'm in his bed

**10:43 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
power of deduction  
also you just confirmed it

**10:43 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
shit

**10:43 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
...so does that mean you're cuddling or

**10:44 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
hongjoong >:(

**10:45 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
what!  
some people are nosy  
and by people i mean me

**10:46 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
oh believe me i know this

**10:47 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
san i won't hesitate to slap you

**10:47 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
you wouldn't do it  
u love me too much

**10:48 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
i'm currently rethinking your statement

**10:49 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
DJGSJHJSHS  
okay okay we are cuddling  
and what about it  
are u satisfied now.

**10:50 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
yes. yes i am  
have fun owo

**10:50 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
...for some reason  
it feels almost like a threat

**10:51 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
it is.

**10:51 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
WHAT  
HONGJOONG WHAT  
**[✓ read by seonghwa who? @ 10:51 am]**

**10:53 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
i'm scared hongjoong what does that mean

**10:54 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
just that you better not hurt my child in any way  
because if you do it's gonna be On Sight

**10:54 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
I WON'T

**10:54 am**  
**seonghwa who?**  
good.  
now cuddle him correctly and stop focusing on your phone you heathen

**10:55 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
will do......

**chat with: droi (drone boi)**

**02:23 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
seonghwa  
hey

**02:25 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yes?

**02:25 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
i'm  
fjhsjdhs  
i want to ask him now

**02:26 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
ask who  
oh  
well, what's stopping you?

**02:27 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
ಥ﹏ಥ)  
i'm nervous

**02:28 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
understandable

**02:30 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
djhajdhsj  
gjhsjfhdkdkshak  
ajgsajdkshd

**02:31 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeo??  
you're manfulctioning

**02:32 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
i KNOW  
djhsjdh  
i just  
ugh

**02:33 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
you just ?

**02:34 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
hh  
no  
i can do it  
i CAN and i WILL

**02:35 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah!!  
i don't know where this sudden confidence came from but i am Here for this

**02:35 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
okay  
OKAY  
i'm texting him as we Speak

**02:36 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh!!  
what is he saying!!

**02:36 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
seonghwa fjshjdhs he has to view the message first

**02:37 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh yeah  
sorry  
i got a little excited

**02:38 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
lmao  
it's okay  
WAIT DJSHSJHAKS

**02:38 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
what??

**02:39 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
HE SAID SURE  
he just needs to finish up their photo shoot first  
so we have like. probably an hour or so

**02:40 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh!!!!!!  
that's great!!

**02:40 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
seonghwa......

**02:40 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah??

**02:40 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
i didn't think this through  
NOW I'M NERVOUS WHAT HE'LL THINK ABOUT THE GROUPCHAT  
seonghwa can you please be there when i add him  
and keep the idiots somewhat civil

**02:41 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
don't worry  
i'll be there  
just tell me when you're about to do that

**02:41 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
THANK YOU  
suddenly you're the only person that matters

**02:42 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
that's flattering, but what will your best friend say

**02:43 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
fuck

**02:43 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
lmao  
now go distract yourself or something  
and don't freak out about adding him to the gc

**02:44 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
i  
yeah  
i'll do that  
see u in an hour

**02:45 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
have fun

**group chat: clownboyz and one (1) furry**

**03:55 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
hey jongho

**03:55 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
how did u even know i'd be here

**03:55 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
my jongho senses were tingling

**03:56 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
that's  
i don't even know what to say to that

**03:57 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
that's okay  
i just wanted to ask you one thing

**03:57 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
yeah?

**03:58 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
how was your cuddling session with san

**03:59 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
DJHSJDHSJDHDKS  
well it was. nice

**03:59 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
only nice?

**03:59 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
WELL  
he is  
uh  
a good cuddler  
i guess....

**04:00 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
you guess...... okay

**04:01 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
yep!  
would hypothetically cuddle him more  
if he were to hypothetucally ask me  
hypothetically speaking, i mean

**04:02 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
interesting

**04:02 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
WELL i have to uh  
go  
uhh  
make myself something to eat  
yeah

**04:03 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
is that so?

**04:03 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
yep!!!!!!!  
so uh  
brb

**04:04 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
okay !  
**[✓ read by jonghoe @ 04:04 pm]**

**04:22 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
hello people i would call acquaintances on a good day

**04:23 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
hello child number two

**04:23 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
ouch

**04:24 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
let's be honest you kinda deserved that one

**04:25 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
maybe so  
anyway  
i just wanted to warn you all  
that i'm gonna add woo to this groupchat  
in the nearest future

**04:25 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
and by nearest future you mean ???

**04:25 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
like a few minutes

**04:25 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
oh !

**04:26 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
and i just wanted to say  
PLEASE don't scare him off

**04:27 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
why :(

**04:28 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
because there will be Consequences.

**04:29 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
SEONGHWADJHSJDHSJD

**04:29 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
that's no fun

**04:30 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hongjoong i swear  
it's gonna be On Sight

**04:31 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
bite me

**04:31 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
I'd Rather Not

**04:32 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
hey uh Guys???  
can u PLEASE shut up  
i'm adding him now

**04:32 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh!!  
go ahead

**[ droi (drone boi) has added woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂) into the group chat ]**

**04:33 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
hewwo? ówò

**04:33 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
oh my god he's cute  
hongjoong can we keep him

**04:34 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
...now we have yet another furry here

**04:34 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
HEY

**04:34 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
so you're yeosang's best friend........  
tell me where you live, son

**04:35 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
um

**04:35 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
HONGJOONG WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS

**04:36 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
what!  
i just wanted to give him a welcoming gift  
a one way ticket to the underworld

**04:36 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
UM???????  
(i'm feeling a little Unsafe ?????)

**04:37 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
good afternoon lovely friends- Hey What The Fuck

**04:37 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hm  
i love how jongho logging in to chaos is like a reocurring theme by now

**04:38 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
well i sure fucking don't  
my lifespan shrinks by like 5 years every time  
ANYWAY  
can someone Please answer my question??

**04:39 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
what question  
OH  
yeah

**04:40 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
woo's here now

**04:40 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
hello!!!!!!!

**04:40 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
shit that's exactly why i used to have a crush on u  
like he's so ridiculously adorable

**04:41 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
thank u uwu

**04:41 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
ALSO hongjoong's being ominous again

**04:42 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
that's not really surprising

**04:43 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
wait actually where is he rn  
he hasn't said anything in the past few minutes

**04:44 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
:)

**04:44 pm**  
**teddy bear**  
SEONGHWA WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM

**04:45 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
oh now this is Exciting

**04:46 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
i have No Idea what's happening  
but i like the drama

**04:47 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
thanks, dude  
seems like we'll get along Just Fine then

**04:48 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
!!!!!!!!  
i hope so !!!!! ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no mingi in this chapter BUT WOOYOUNG FINALLY RETURNED FROM THE WAR........ by that i mean he's finally, actually here !! and not just as a quick mention from the other bois!! hell yeah  
> (i mean its hkjsfhksh chapter 14th.......... BUT HE'S FINALLY HERE SO ITS OK)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **10:01 am**  
>  **jonghoe**  
>  wait oh my god  
>  woo  
>  i just realized
> 
>  **10:02 am**  
>  **woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
>  yeah ??
> 
>  **10:02 am**  
>  **jonghoe**  
>  our shipname could be woohoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy!! i'm back!! sorry it took so long fhskjsh
> 
> anyway!! in case y'all forgot who is who while i was Gone:  
>  baby - mingi  
>  toothless - seonghwa  
>  seonghwa who? - hongjoong  
>  teddy bear - yunho  
>  droi (drone boi) - yeosang  
>  big DEMON energy - san  
>  woosh - wooyoung  
>  jonghoe - jongho now!! i hope y'all like this!!

**group chat: clownboyz and one (1) furry**

**08:54 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
guess who finally posted their cover !

 **08:58 am**  
**teddy bear**  
ooh!!  
u really did it? :0  
wow

 **08:59 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
yeah  
that was... quick

 **09:00 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
what can i say  
i'm a whipped man

 **09:00 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
clearly

 **09:01 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
wait  
what cover

 **09:02 am**  
**teddy bear**  
oh yeah  
right  
woo doesn't know anything djdhjdjdk

 **09:04 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
obviously!!!  
please Enlighten me!!!!

 **09:05 am  
****droi (drone boi)**  
first of all  
seonghwa is a disaster gay  
so jot that down

 **09:07 am  
****toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
pardon

 **09:07 am  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**i mean  
aren't we all

 **09:08 am  
droi (drone boi)**  
...  
point taken

 **09:09 am  
teddy bear  
**anyway!!  
do u know venus?  
by sleeping at last??

 **09:10 am  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**mm  
no, actually

 **09:10 am  
****toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
WHAT

 **09:10 am  
****woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
??  
is that bad?? (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **09:11 am  
droi (drone boi)**  
no no don't worry  
he's just a nerd

 **09:12 am  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**hey.  
i didn't come here to be bullied

 **09:12 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**too bad then  
cause it's gonna happen anyway

 **09:13 am  
teddy bear  
**back to the topic !!

 **09:14 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**o yeah  
that song is like. cheesy as shit

 **09:14 am  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**it is ROMANTIC, yes

 **09:14 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**which is. synonym for cheesy

 **09:14 am  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**no it's not you uncultured swine

 **09:15 am  
teddy bear  
**:/ harsh

 **09:15 am  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**he asked for it

 **09:16 am  
****woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
guys,,,,

 **09:17 am  
droi (drone boi)**  
o shit right  
sorry woo, my bad

 **09:18 am  
big DEMON energy  
**god u guys are useless  
woo

 **09:18 am  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
yeah??

 **09:19 am  
big DEMON energy  
**i'll just send u the link to his channel

 **09:20 am  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**!!!!!!!!!!  
okay!!!!!!!

 **09:21 am  
****toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
wait nO  
my channel is,,, small  
nd not that great anyway

 **09:21 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**...seonghwa  
i will come to your dorm  
and drop kick you  
if you keep talking about yourself like this

 **09:22 am  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**well. it's true  
compared to y'all,,  
god.  
compared to woo, even

 **09:23 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**seonghwa i am holding hongjoong at gunpoint  
Do Not  
finish that sentence

 **09:24 am  
teddy bear  
**WHY HONGJOONG  
LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS ;;;;

 **09:24 am  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**.....that feels more like a threat towards yunho

 **09:25 am  
seonghwa who?  
**bitch  
i'm your BEST FRIEND

 **09:26 am  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**......  
Who Said That

 **09:26 am  
seonghwa who?  
**seonghwa i swear to GOD

 **09:26 am  
****woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
hey uhhh  
my dudes  
why did no one tell me he's not only cute  
but also a vocal god

 **09:27 am  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**gjskgjlskhjkld  
i'm really,,,,,,, neither,,,, of these things ghkjghkj

 **09:28 am  
****woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
no but seriously!!!!!!!!!  
i've never heard this song before but??  
wow?????  
like?? which demon did u sell ur soul to  
for a voice like THAT

 **09:29 am  
****toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hJHFKJHSFLKfksdjflks

 **09:29 am  
teddy bear  
**i think seonghwas brain just crashed

 **09:30 am  
seonghwa who?  
**lmao  
u know damn well he's bad with compliments

 **09:30 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**,,,to quote Myself  
disaster gay

 **09:30 am  
seonghwa who?  
**yeosang.  
like you're the one to talk

 **09:31 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**excuse me i am a Well Functioning gay

 **09:32 am  
big DEMON energy  
**and yet you still haven't confessed,,  
inch resting

 **09:33 am  
seonghwa who?  
**san.

 **09:33 am  
big DEMON energy**  
,,,right

 **09:34 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**...  
shy gay solidarity

 **09:35 am  
big DEMON energy  
**yeah...... lonely mlm solidarity,,

 **09:36 am  
****woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
um yeosang????  
what's this about??  
do we need to talk???  
u've never mentioned having a crush to me >:((

 **09:37 am  
jonghoe  
**i second that.  
san why haven't u shared this tea with me

 **09:38 am  
****toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh this  
this is interesting

 **09:38 am  
****woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
:/ don't think i forgot about u, honey voice

 **09:39 am  
****toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
h-honey voice?????

 **09:39 am  
droi (drone boi)**  
...

**chat with: drone boi**

**09:40 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**seonghwa if u steal my man  
it's gonna be on sight

 **09:40 am  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**jesus christ yeo  
u know i'm not gonna do that

 **09:41 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**i,,,, yeah,,,,,,  
but,,,  
he just seems so,,,  
interested in you,,,,,

 **09:41 am  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**if anything  
i'm pretty sure he's just interested in my voice  
not in. that way

 **09:41 am  
droi (drone boi)**  
you really think so ?

 **09:41 am  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**i really do  
don't worry  
we'll find a way to get him to like u

 **09:42 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**i mean...  
he does like me  
just  
not Like That

 **09:43 am  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**has he ever stated that?  
or are you just assuming

 **09:44 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**i,,,  
i mean he's never. actually said that  
i just...

 **09:46 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**actually. let's go back to the gc  
they're probably being chaotic again

 **09:47 am  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**yeo...

**group chat: clownboyz and one (1) furry**

**09:40 am  
big DEMON energy  
**jongho what the fuck are u doing here

 **09:40 am  
jonghoe  
**existing.  
now answer the question

 **09:41 am  
big DEMON energy  
**what question

 **09:42 am  
jonghoe  
**u know Very Well what i mean, san

 **09:42 am  
big DEMON energy  
**uh  
i'm jared, 19

 **09:42 am  
seonghwa who?  
**...i think  
i'm just gonna go back to sleep

 **09:43 am  
teddy bear  
**but wait have u listened to hwa's cover yet ??

 **09:43 am  
seonghwa who?  
**o shit u right  
i forgot  
brb  
gotta Support my best friend

 **09:44 am  
teddy bear  
**damn right !!!

 **09:45 am  
****woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
oh!!  
that's cute :((

 **09:45 am  
teddy bear  
**i know,,,  
hes cute ✿✿

 **09:46 am  
****woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
truly  
u guys seem close

 **09:46 am  
teddy bear  
**hgkjsghkjs??

 **09:46 am  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**i mean the whole groupchat

 **09:47 am  
teddy bear  
**jfakl right!!!!!  
yes!!!  
we're all close!!!  
we're friends!!!!!!!

 **09:48 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**why is yunho gay panicking

 **09:48 am  
****toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
good question

 **09:48 am  
teddy bear  
**they're assholes sometimes but we're friends !!!!!!!!!!  
oh and u're our friend now too !!!

 **09:49 am  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**really?? :((

 **09:50 am  
teddy bear**  
yes really !!!!!!!

 **09:51 am  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**:((( thank u

 **09:52 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**hnmngmfnmgm  
cheesy...

 **09:52 am  
big DEMON energy  
**don't worry yeosang  
we're not stealing your best friend

 **09:52 am  
****woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
!!!!!!!!!!

 **09:53 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**i didn't even SAY anything about that

 **09:54 am  
big DEMON energy  
**yet

 **09:55 am  
droi (drone boi)  
**>:(  
**[ ✓ read by big DEMON energy, woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂), toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑), teddy bear, jonghoe, seonghwa who? @ 09:57 am]**

 **10:01 am  
jonghoe  
**wait oh my god  
woo  
i just realized

 **10:02 am  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**yeah ??

 **10:02 am  
jonghoe  
**our shipname could be woohoo

 **10:02 am  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**OH MY GOD

 **10:03 am  
jonghoe  
**I KNOW RIGHT

 **10:04 am  
droi (drone boi)**  
suddenly i regret letting the two of u meet  
**[ ✓ read by jonghoe, woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂), toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑) @ 10:05 am]**

** chat with: baby **

** 01:32 pm  
baby  
** hey!!!!!  
seonghwa!!  


** 01:37 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑) **   
yeah ?  


** 01:38 pm  
baby  
** did u post teh cover yet owo  


** 01:38 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
** i did  
why?  


** 01:39 pm **   
**baby**  
because i wanna see ti,,  
it*  
i wanna hear ur voicw,,,,  


** 01:40 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
** are you drunk?

 ** 01:40 pm **   
**baby  
**lmao no  
juss sleep deprived jgkdjkl

 ** 01:40 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)   
** ...when was the last time you properly slept

 ** 01:41 pm  
baby  
** uhh   
not That long ago  
i swaer  
it's just. work has been a lil frantic lately  
so i had to wake up pretty early for the past few days  
and i stayed yp the whole night today  
bc i was busy editing a video...

 ** 01:42 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
** jesus  
aren't you tired??  
you should nap :(

 ** 01:42 pm  
baby  
** but we  have to show up at work this evenign too  
idk for whta but wooyoung seems excited for it and :((((  
i dont wanna ruin his mood

 ** 01:43 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
** well if you don't want to call in sick  
you could at least rest for like. an hour  
at least

 ** 01:43 pm  
baby  
** but we need to get ready and all,,  
i'll manage

 ** 01:44 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑) **   
you should take better care of yourself

**01:45 pm  
baby**  
ghsjhgf  
u sound like wooyuoung

** 01:46 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
** well  
wooyoung is right

**01:46 pm  
baby**  
:((  


**01:46 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay, okay  
i won't bother you anymore  
have fun with whatever it is  
but please take a nap as soon as you get back home

**01:47 pm  
baby**  
sir yes sir !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀 with each chapter we're getting closer to something Important happening,, h u h !  
> o also while u're here,, yesterday i updated my other fic!! which is still,, kinda new,, because it only has 2 chapters lmao but i barely got any feedback so if y'all like to check it out,, it's [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169331)!!
> 
> also if u wanna hmu i'm [@starryhwa](https://starryhwa.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[ seonghwa who? has changed their name to seonghwa no ]**   
> 
> 
> **[ toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑) has changed seonghwa no's name to seonghwa yes ]**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ok the Important Thing that i talked abt was supposed to happen in this chapter but lmao this was already 1k long before i knew it so y'all have to wait a bit more dkshjdhd

**chat with: baby**

**11:43 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i almost forgot  
how nice it is  
getting feedback on your videos, i mean

 **11:46 pm**  
**baby**  
o yeah  
thats like  
the onlt thing that keeps me going

 **11:46 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
now hold up  
why are you still awake  
you were supposed to take a nap  
as soon as you got home

 **11:47 pm**  
**baby**  
well yeah  
as soon as i do  
but im not there yet

 **11:47 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
what ?  
you haven't left work yet?

 **11:47 pm**  
**baby**  
uh  
i mean  
im already on ym way back  
so dont worry

 **11:48 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
good.  
how long will it take you?

 **11:49 pm**  
**baby**  
mm  
only arouns 5 more minutes  
till i get to my block

 **11:49 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay! okay that's good!  
are you walking or did you take a bus?

 **11:50 pm**  
**baby**  
a bus

 **11:50 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
would it be cheesy  
if i said that's a relief

 **11:50 pm**  
**baby**  
what  
why ??

 **11:50**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
well,,  
you already seem a second away from fainting  
just from your texts alone  
if you walked all the way home from your work,,  
i'd be worried that you'd fall over on your way there...  
and i wouldn't be able to help you

 **11:51 pm**  
**baby**  
:((  
u're so stupidly considearte

 **11:51 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i am?

 **11:52 pm**  
**baby**  
yeah  
like. that ??  
that was so. sweet  
i think i'm gonna cry

 **11:52 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh my god no  
please don't cry

 **11:53 pm**  
**baby**  
kdhsjhdsk  
u really just made me so emo  
wooyoung just turned to me in his seat  
and asked me why im tearing up

 **11:53 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
you're in a bus  
and extremely sleep deprived

 **11:54 pm**  
**baby**  
if u think im above crying in public you're wrong  
besides  
we're already almost at our bus stop  
so i'll have to go :((

 **11:54 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay!!  
go to sleep, starlight  
but don't forget to change into something comfy  
you'll regret it if you sleep in anything jeans alike

 **11:55 pm**  
**baby**  
:(( okay  
i'll rememver  
or uh  
ill try to dkhdjdjd  
goodnight, seonghwa

 **11:56 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
goodnight

**group chat: clownboyz and one (1) furry**

**02:24 pm**  
 **jonghoe**  
hey wooyoung  
i have an Important Question for u

**02:25 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
yeah???  
what is it??

**02:25 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
ok i might've been exaggerating  
but like  
i'm curious

**02:26 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
about??

**02:27 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
what it's like  
to have a joined channel?  
is it nice??  
i've never had one so im just wondering  
how it is kshsjdj

**02:29 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
oh yeah!! it's v v nice actually  
double the people means double the content right?  
so we're able to upload videos pretty often  
which i'm glad for tbh  
cause i don't wanna disappoint our fans djhsjdj

**02:30 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
oh yeah that makes sense dkhsjdhsj  
but dw  
i don't think anything u did would ever disappoint us lmao

**02:30 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
oh so you're my fan too? ‾́ ◡ ‾́ )

**02:31 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
what  
can't a guy look up to fellow youtubers  
fairly. superior youtubers

**02:32 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
hey >:((  
don't say that  
i'm sure u're plenty good too

**02:33 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
are u really though  
have u even heard of my channel before

**02:33 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
i... don't think so  
but it's never too late to explore !!!!!!

**02:34 pm**  
**jonghoe**  
...if you say so  
**[✓ read by woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂), toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑) @ 02:36 pm]**

**02:37 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
oh btw  
seonghwa  
since you're here

 **02:38 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah ?

 **02:38 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
you wouldn't mind me showing your channel to min, would you?

 **02:39 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh  
no  
no!!  
i mean. sure !  
go for it !!

 **02:41 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
:D  
okay!!

 **02:42 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
but do tell me what he thinks about it  
when you do

 **02:42 pm**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
oh yeah will do!!!!

 **02:43 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
cool !  
**[✓ read by woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂) @ 02:43 pm]**

**chat with: seonghwa who?**

**02:45 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
HONGJOONG

 **02:45 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
what is it u nuisance

 **02:46 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
you know damn well my presence is a blessing  
also you replied immediately

 **02:47 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
maybe so  
but what are you freaking out about

 **02:48 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
OH RIGHT  
it's just fkhakdhdk  
u didn't read the chat yet right

 **02:49**  
**seonghwa who?**  
no  
why  
should i?

 **02:49 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
nah  
i'll just tell you myself fkgsjdhd  
you know how. jongho showed me woo and min's channel right

 **02:50 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
yeah,,,,,  
you were all like  
heart eyes  
at them

 **02:51 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
Were Not

 **02:51 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
sure were

 **02:51**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...whatever  
it's not my fault min's kinda cute

 **02:52 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
whipped !

 **02:52 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
>:/  
anyway  
woo wants to show my channel to min  
and i think i'm this close )( to freaking out

 **02:53 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
u sure seem pretty composed for someone that's freaking out

 **02:54 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
believe me i am currently losing my mind  
like  
what if he doesn't like my channel  
what if he thinks my voice sounds like i haven't hit puberty yet  
what if he thinks i'm ugly inside and out

 **02:56 pm**  
**seonghwa who?**  
now stop right there  
what if he: doesn't  
what if he likes your covers  
what if he wants to get to know you instead !

 **02:57 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh  
i'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen but  
then  
i will personally commit breathen't

**[ seonghwa who? has changed their name to seonghwa no ]**

**[ toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑) has changed seonghwa no's name to seonghwa yes ]**

**02:58 pm**  
 **seonghwa yes**  
horre . 

**[ seonghwa yes has changed their name to mullet man ]**

**02:59 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
that's so... questionable

 **02:59**  
**mullet man**  
your face is questionable

 **02:59 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
now THAT was uncalled for

 **03:00 pm**  
**mullet man**  
your FACE was uncalled for  
**[✓ read @ 03:00 pm]**

**03:02 pm**  
**mullet man**  
...i was gonna add 'bc you're so handsome'  
but u left me on read  
so fuck u

 **03:02 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...that's fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have any of u listened to monsta x's party time?? bc that's a whole bop
> 
> anyway!! i finally made a twitter account!! i'm [@heartjoongs](https://twitter.com/heartjoongs) (surprising, i know) so feel free to hmu!! 👀


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **10:49 pm**  
>  **starlight**  
>  HA HA
> 
> **10:19 pm**  
>  **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
>  ...why are you typing like a het

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! sorry for the long wait hgkjshgkjs
> 
> if anyone forgot:  
>  toothless is seonghwa  
>  mullet man is hongjoong  
>  droi (drone boi) is yeosang  
>  big DEMON energy is san  
>  and baby is mingi uwu
> 
> i hope u'll like this chapter!!!!!

**chat with: baby**

**10:13 pm**  
**baby**  
wait  
i just realized  
bc i was rereading our conversations and  
the last time we talked  
you called me starlight ????

**10:15 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
you reread conversations ?  
that's adorable

**10:15 pm**  
**baby**  
and what about it  
are u gonna clown me for that

**10:16 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
no  
of course not !!  
i just said it's cute

**10:17 pm**  
**baby**  
>:((  
that's besides the point  
you're avoiding my question

**10:17 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
what question

**10:17 pm**  
**baby**  
seonghwa i swear to god

**10:18 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay okay  
yeah  
i did  
why?  
you dont like it?

**10:18 pm**  
**baby**  
omg no i do it's just  
i was.  
surprised  
because like?? why?????

**10:19 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
why what

**10:19 pm**  
**baby**  
why did u call me that???????

**10:20 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
because ?  
you're cute  
so it only makes sense  
that i would call you by cute nicknames  
right?

**10:21 pm**  
**baby**  
me,,,,,  
cute,,,,,,,,  
these two words  
don't belong in the same sentence

**10:22 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hey now >:(  
they sure do  
you're like. the cutest person  
i've talked to lately

**10:22 pm**  
**baby**  
seonghwa,,,,,,,,  
stop saying cute stuff  
i'm a simple gay  
if u keep being sweet i'm just gonna fall in l*ve with u

**10:23 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh?  
and what's so bad about that?

**10:23 pm**  
**baby**  
SEONGHWA DJSHDKHSKDJSK

**10:24 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yes, starlight?

**10:25 pm**  
**baby**  
>:(((((

**[ change baby's name to: starlight? ]**  
**no / _y e s_**

**10:26 pm**  
**starlight**  
anyway  
so.  
you're into cute nicknames huh!

**10:26 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
and what about it.

**10:27 pm**  
**starlight**  
fkshdjhsjd  
nothing really  
it's just kinda cute  
i didn't expect u to

**10:29 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
why?

**10:29 pm**  
**starlight**  
idk,, u just don't seem like the type  
but as i've said  
that only makes u even MORE adorable

**10:30 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
hm,,,,,,,,

**10:30 pm**  
**starlight**  
oh ALSO  
i almost forgot

**10:30 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah ?

**10:31 pm**  
**starlight**  
so,,,,,,  
in your selfie,,,  
u had blonde hair right

**10:31 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
o. yeah i did

**10:32 pm**  
**starlight**  
is your hair still blonde??

**10:33 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
actually  
no  
i dyed it back  
like a week ago

**10:34 pm**  
**starlight**  
oh?  
o h ????  
so what color is it now??

**10:34 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
why do you want to know ?

**10:35 pm**  
**starlight**  
just. curious  
pwease i wanna know  
i Need to know

**10:35 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay,,,,  
give me a second  
i took this one selfie yesterday  
and i actually look Somewhat Nice in it  
so i could just show you ?

**10:36 pm**  
**starlight**  
OH YEAH  
YEAH PLEASE DO  
I WANNA SEE :0

**10:36 pm  
****toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
here  
  
**[ **✓** read @ 10:36 pm]**

**10:39 pm  
****toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
??????  
hey are you okay  
 **[ **✓** read @ 10:39 pm]**

**10:43 pm  
****toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**.........it's been seven minutes

**10:44 pm  
starlight**  
shit sorry hgijshgkjshls  
i dropped my phone

**10:44 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**?????????????????  
for SEVEN minutes ?

**10:45 pm  
starlight  
**well uh  
i dropped it  
on my face

**10:45 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**...what does that have to do with anything

**10:45 pm  
starlight  
**...i uh  
uhhh  
so maybe i just kinda lied there  
and tried not to cry

**10:47 pm  
starlight**  
because one, ow my nose  
and two,  
uh...  
reasons.....

**10:48 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**reasons, being ?

**10:48 pm  
starlight  
**ha  
ha ha  
hahjghkjshglknjdkl

**10:49 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**????

**10:49 pm  
starlight  
**HA HA

**10:19 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**...why are you typing like a het

**10:50 pm  
starlight  
**because i'm Gay Panicking

**10:51 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**why ???  
mm not gonna lie  
you're kinda worrying me here

**10:51 pm  
starlight  
**wait no  
sorry  
i didn't wanna worry u it's jsut  
uhhhhh

**10:53 pm  
starlight  
**i think i just  
discovered  
a new weakness of mine,,,  
cute guys in suits

**10:54 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**o?  
why?

**10:55 pm  
starlight  
**seonghwa u're such a dumbass  
y'know  
that picture you just sent me ?????

**10:56 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**??  
what about it?  
**[ **✓** read @ 10:56 pm]**

**10:58 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**wait  
oh  
OH

**10:58 pm  
starlight  
**...  
oh indeed

**10:59 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**i  
uh  
i don't really know what to say hgkjshgkj

**11:00 pm  
starlight  
**wow  
did i just make u speechless??

**11:00 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**..........i  
i guess  
yeah  
hgjskgs

**11:01 pm  
starlight  
**lmao  
you sound so awkward hgjsjkg

**11:01 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**that's because i FEEL awkward

**11:02 pm  
starlight  
**aw  
cute  
but for real tho that's okay!!

**11:03 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**..thanks  
i think i. need a minute  
to calm down  
because i feel a bit... embarrassed

**11:05 pm  
starlight  
**okay!! if that's what u need!!  
feel free to message me later then <33

**11:06 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**yeah,,

**[ toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑) created a groupchat with: droi (drone boi), big DEMON energy, mullet man ]**

**[ toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑) changed the group chat's name to: disaster gays ]**

**02:56 pm  
mullet man  
**excuse me  
hwa, speak for yourself

**02:57 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**wait no i think he's actually onto something

**02:57 pm  
mullet man  
**:/  
i mean i understand san and yeosang but me??  
i'm not as much of a disaster as them

**02:58 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**hongjoong i literally have screenshots  
of you drunktexting me about yunho

**02:59 pm  
mullet man  
**THAT WAS A YEAR AGO  
i am a changed man

**03:00 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**"changed man"  
he says  
as if he's really over his big gay crush

**03:00 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**oh ?

**03:00 pm  
mullet man  
**yeosang i beg you  
please drop it

**03:01 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**...  
okay  
for now

**03:01 pm  
mullet man  
**thank you

**03:01 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**wait i'm confused  
what's this about

**03:02 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**that doesn't matter right now  
Right Now, i need some mental support

**03:02 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**but i wanna know :((  
am i the only one here that's confused???  
wait shit seonghwa are u Okay

**03:03 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**yeah just Really Gay

**03:04 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**...we been knew

**03:06 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**no give me a second it's just  
i'm so  
ughhjhkjhnmklgkhl

**03:07 pm  
mullet man  
**it's okay, take your time

**03:08 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**yeah we've all been there  
......apparently  
not that i'm bitter or anything,,,

**03:08 pm  
mullet man  
**god  
i'll tell you too okay  
just  
not now

**03:09 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**shit sorry  
didn't mean to be pushy :((

**03:10 pm  
mullet man  
**it's okay  
anyway  
seonghwa?

**03:12 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**yeah... okay  
so  
i just had this Huge Realization  
i mean i think i actually  
officially

**03:14 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**am starting to uh **  
** feel... Things  
towards this one guy

**03:15 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**just say u have a crush, coward

**03:15 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**oh now That's cute  
who is he??

**03:16 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**you know  
That Guy

**03:17 pm  
mullet man  
**ah

**03:17 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**but like  
i feel kinda stupid bc of it

**03:18 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**why?? :(  
it's okay to have a crush

**03:19 pm  
mullet man  
**yeah!  
why?

**03:21 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**it's just...  
i mean, we've been talking for some time now  
but like  
i don't even know his name  
or even. how he looks like  
idk i guess that fact makes it look. silly

**03:22 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**oh  
that's okay too

**03:23 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**is it?

**03:24 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**i mean, idk that guy but  
if he hasn't told u his name yet  
i'm sure he has a reason not to  
maybe he's shy? or something?

**03:25 pm  
mullet man**  
yeosang has a point  
besides  
that just means that's not just you liking him bc he Looks cute  
but it's you liking him after u got to Know each other  
right?

**03:27 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**i  
i guess, yeah

**03:28 pm  
mullet man  
**see!  
there's nothing silly about liking someone for their personality

**03:28 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**...thanks  
this actually made me feel kinda better

**03:28 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**good !!  
wait so does this gc exist now  
for us to gay rant?????

**03:29 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**honestly i didn't really think it through  
but if u want to  
i mean it is,,, called,, disaster gays,, so

**03:30 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**yeah  
that Works

**03:31 pm  
mullet man  
**...somehow  
i feel like san's going to spam this chat  
at All hours of the day

**03:31 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly the only reason i hit a writers block lately was bc i stumbled across phoenix wright and my mind went _?????? hyperfixation??????_ so. yeah hgjsk  
> anyway the scene with the pic...... i've had it in mind literally since seonghwa dyed his hair silver but uhhh,, it didn't last for long so,,,,,,
> 
> anyway! if u liked this, please leave some feedback hgjks and feel free to hmu on my [tumblr](https://starryhwa.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/heartjoongs) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heartjoongs)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **10:04 am**  
>  **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
>  i mean.  
>  yes  
>  i mean no  
>  yes  
>  no???????  
>  fkhsjdnskjdks
> 
>  **10:05 am**  
>  **woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
>  seonghwa u're giving me mixed signals here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gmbjjd this chapter got Way longer than i expected it to be tbh,, but i hope y'all like it anyway!!

**groupchat: clownboyz and one (1) furry**

**08:13 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
good morning loves !!!!!

 **08:14 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
why are u awake at this hour  
and how are u so chipper already

 **08:15 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
wdym  
it's a reasonable time to start the day

 **08:15 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
god  
i wish i had ur energy

 **08:16 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
yeah??  
and why are u awake, then

 **08:17 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
i'm a bit of a light sleeper  
like not rlly but ???? kinda  
and uh  
your notifs woke me up

 **08:18 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
ah !!!  
so that's why u're so bitchy about it  
I MEAN. NO OFFENCE FKSHJDJS

 **08:18 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
dw u have a point  
i was gonna deny it but . yeah  
i do act a bit bitchy in the morning fkjdkdld

 **08:19 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
*grumpy !!

 **08:20 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
woo i really am grateful that you're trying to make it sound cuter  
but let's just call it what it is

 **08:21 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
and by that u mean

 **08:22 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
sleepy bitch disease  
. but grumpier  
tired bitch disease ??????

 **08:22 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
seems accurate

 **08:22 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
thanks  
i try

 **08:23 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
are u gonna go back to sleep then??

 **08:23 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
nah  
i don't think there's any point in doing that tbh  
i'm already awake so.  
let's just roll with it

 **08:24 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
that's v v valid of u

 **08:25 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
thanks x2

 **08:27 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
i would've just said he's a bitch in general but  
ok

 **08:28 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
hEY

 **08:28 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
what ?  
u know it's true

 **08:29 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
well >:((((  
that doesn't mean u should just Say It

 **08:30 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
too late

 **08:31 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
fkhdkcjdk.........

 **08:34 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
btw  
do any of y'all know when seonghwa'll show up ??

 **08:35 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
depends  
why do you ask?

 **08:35 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
because he wanted to know min's reaction to his cover, duh

 **08:36 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
.  
oh  
good!  
dkhsjdjs here i was  
thinking u were gonna cheat on ur best friend ha ha

 **08:36 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
yeo u idiot  
u know i love u the most >:(((  
u are. the main bro  
the one and only bro  
so i don't even need any side bros

 **08:38 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
.......bro

**groupchat: disaster gays**

**08:39 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
i'm gonna fucking sob  
they're calling each other bros  
that's the most awkward way of flirting i've ever seen

 **08:40 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
i'm in this gc u asshole

 **08:40 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
i Know  
that's why i said this here  
so u'd know how tragic this truly is

 **08:41 am**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
...  
besides  
if this isn't the Ultimate Proof  
that he doesn't like me this way  
then i don't know what is  
ha ha  
ha

 **08:42 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
.....yeosang  
that's not  
that's so  
god.

 **08:44 am**  
**big DEMON energy**  
you're not even gonna view this message.....  
well you can't ignore me if i come to your dorm to cheer u up >:(  
buckle up asshole  
because even if you don't know it  
i'm already on my way

**groupchat: clownboyz and one (1) furry**

**10:23 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
morning

 **10:24 am**  
**mullet man**  
how observant of you

 **10:24 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...  
this is exactly the reason  
why i didn't type "good"

 **10:25 am**  
**mullet man**  
oh fucc u

 **10:26 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
anyway  
woo?

 **10:26 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
yes

 **10:26 am**  
**mullet man**  
...seonghwa  
why didn't you tell me  
u have the ability to Summon People

 **10:27 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
because magicians don't expose their ways

 **10:27 am**  
**mullet man**  
.  
yunho,,  
**[✓ read by toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑), woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂) @ 10:27 am]**

 **10:28 am**  
**mullet man**  
damn.

 **10:29 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
lmao  
anywho  
woo !!  
so !!  
you showed min my cover ?

 **10:30 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
yeah!!!!!!!!  
he really really liked it :D

 **10:30 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
fkhdkdndk  
really?

 **10:30 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
really!!!!!!  
he went all FKBSKDHSKDJ  
when he first saw ur face lmao  
and THEN  
when u started singing  
i thought he straight up astral projected

 **10:31 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
dfhkdhskdjs  
fkjdkd  
is that . a good thing

 **10:32 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
hell yeah it is !!!!!!!  
like. we even talked abt your voice for a bit  
bc it's so stable  
and he just went  
'i've never been attracted to a voice before'

 **10:34 am**  
**jonghoe**  
WHAT THE FUCKFHSKHDKSBD

 **10:34 am**  
**mullet man**  
that's so Fun Knee?

 **10:34 am**  
**jonghoe**  
hello yes can i Befriend him  
i mean he Still doesn't know abt my existence but Can I

 **10:35 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
well i mean  
he Is my roommate and a Good Friend  
i could pull some strings and have u meet in person

 **10:36 am**  
**jonghoe**  
that would be The Dream thank u

 **10:36 am**  
**mullet man**  
ok normally i would be like  
'jongho this is dramatic even for u'  
but i have to admit  
he does sound Friend Shaped

 **10:37 am**  
**jonghoe**  
he Is

 **10:37 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
he is!!!!!!!!!

 **10:39 am**  
**mullet man**  
wait where's seonghwa

 **10:40 am**  
**jonghoe**  
o  
u right

 **10:40 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
seonghwa  
seonghwa  
seonghwa

 **10:41 am**  
**mullet man**  
seonghwa ?????

 **10:43 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
SEONGHWA

 **10:44 am**  
**jonghoe**  
he's meditating guys

 **10:44 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
he's died

 **10:45 am**  
**mullet man**  
seonghwa  
s e o n g h w a  
HEY FUCKFACE

 **10:46 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
what.

 **10:46 am**  
**mullet man**  
funny how u react to fuckface but not to ur name

 **10:47 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
shut  
i choked on my coffee  
and now my throat hurts

 **10:48 am**  
**jonghoe**  
...why did u

 **10:48 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
Isn't It Obvious

 **10:49 am**  
**mullet man**  
ah yes,  
the good ol'case of Big Gay

 **10:50 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yes.  
woo  
please warn me next time  
u say something so embarrassing

 **10:51 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
???????

 **10:52 am**  
**jonghoe**  
in his defence  
it was only embarrassing for u  
personally, i thought it was hilarious

 **10:52 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
right ??  
high five

 **10:53 am**  
**jonghoe**  
wha-poosh

 **10:54 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...what

 **10:54 am**  
**jonghoe**  
(that's the sound of us highfiving)

 **10:55 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...  
if you say so

 **10:58 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
.....actually  
seonghwa!!!!!!

 **10:59 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
should i be scared

 **10:59 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
no :((((((

 **11:00 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay hit me

 **11:01 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
if you're into that,,  
weird flex but ok

 **11:01 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
It's A Figure Of Speech

 **11:02 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
hm!  
you know  
i said that i could make jongho and min meet  
but y'know  
i could Invite You Too

 **11:03 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
WHAT

 **11:03 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
what ??  
don't u wanna meet him too??

 **11:04 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
i mean.  
yes  
i mean no  
yes  
no???????  
fkhsjdnskjdks

 **11:05 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
seonghwa u're giving me mixed signals here

 **11:05 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
god fkbsjdhskdj  
well,,  
yeah  
but like  
i don't think i'd even be able to Breathe  
let alone Talk to him

 **11:06 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
nah man i'm sure you'd get along

 **11:06 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
oh believe me  
it's not so easy for me  
if he were to ask, idk  
how's it going or whatever  
i'd probably panic and say something like  
'did you know your eyes hold the entire galaxy in them?'

 **11:07 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
YOU WOULDN'T DKHSKXHSKDHSK

 **11:08 am**  
**jonghoe**  
that's actually kinda cute

 **11:08 am**  
**mullet man**  
.......too cute  
ew

 **11:09 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
no but really  
it's impossible to feel awkward around this dork

 **11:11 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
how are you so sure

 **11:12 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
listen.  
i've known him for years  
even dated him once for like two months  
before we decided it feels too weird  
like. even  
god

 **11:14 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
i still remember this one time  
when i like  
yelled across the dorm @ mingi  
if he could make me some hot chocolate  
and not even two minutes later  
i get a text from him saying  
and i quote  
'instructions unclear. got my dick stuck in the ceiling fan'

 **11:16 am**  
**jonghoe**  
DKSHKDHSKDHSKDJ

 **11:16 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
like he's literally such a meme  
and he's so Loud  
and he always makes sure no one feels awkward around him  
and he even Looks like a big cuddly bear  
so yes, i'm sure

 **11:18 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
wow

 **11:19 am**  
**mullet man**  
wow indeed

 **11:20 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
that does sound really,,  
not. intimidating

 **11:21 am**  
**jonghoe**  
yeah fkshkdjd

 **11:22 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
then i guess,,,,,,  
in some unspecified future  
we could uh  
meet up

 **11:22 am**  
**jonghoe**  
YES

 **11:23 am**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
unspecified DISTANT future

 **11:23 am**  
**jonghoe**  
...aw  
no fun

 **11:24 am**  
**woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
noted!!!!!!!!

**group chat: disaster gays**

**02:06 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
okay i have to be honest  
i only checked this groupchat just now  
and uh  
yeosang ?  
are you okay ?

 **02:23 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
he is  
don't worry  
he's just a bit emo now

 **02:24 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
don't say that as if you're not feeling emo yourself  
you're literally gripping my arm like a lifeline

 **02:26 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
hey!  
don't expose me

 **02:27 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
you asked for it

 **02:32 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...  
this doesn't really sound  
like either of you are okay

 **02:33 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
seonghwa  
i told you  
we're only a bit emo by now  
and that's way better than before

 **02:34 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
besides!  
it's a good way to bond

 **02:34 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...you mean, crying over boys?

 **02:35 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
yeah  
it's kinda therapeutic  
you should try it out sometime

 **02:37 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
isn't that basically what this group chat is about?

 **02:38 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
...ok  
some points were made

 **02:39 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
so!  
are u gonna join us or not

 **02:40 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
well.  
when you put it that way...

 **02:40 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
hell yeah  
there's a reserved place on the Cuddle Pile just for u, then!!

 **02:41 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
there aren't any snacks left though

 **02:42 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...  
are u subtly trying to tell me to buy some on my way there

 **02:43 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
u caught me

 **02:43 pm**  
**toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
you're lucky i feel generous today

 **02:44 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
<3  
mwah

 **02:45 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
hey  
u didn't give ME any smooches >:(

 **02:46 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
that's because u ate all my snacks u heathen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fkahjdjs need me a san like that,,,,,, who wants to be the san to my yeosang . we can bond over being useless gays and cry while eating snacks. sounds Great right ??


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **10:12 pm**  
>  **big DEMON energy**  
>  so i'm just, like  
>  sitting here  
>  hands sweaty
> 
> **10:14 pm**  
>  **droi (drone boi)**  
>  mom's spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been like 2 months hi

**groupchat: clownboyz and one (1) furry**

**04:01 pm  
** **jonghoe  
** san u better tell me RIGHT NOW where tf u are

**04:05 pm  
mullet man  
**do i smell drama  
i think i smell drama

**04:06 pm  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**i think you ABSOLUTELY do  
whats this drama about owo

**04:06 pm  
jonghoe  
**this isn't drama  
not yet at least  
but if san doesn't reply RIGHT NOW it fucking will be

**04:07 pm  
mullet man  
**wow ok  
aggressive

**04:08 pm  
jonghoe  
**you haven't even seen me go feral yet

**04:09 pm  
mullet man  
**...i don't think i want to tbh

**04:09 pm  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**no wait i'm interested  
i wanna see that

**04:10 pm  
mullet man  
**do i even wanna question your motives

**04:11 pm  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**absolutely not

**04:12 pm  
mullet man**  
got it

**04:12 pm  
jonghoe  
**hello??????????????  
san???????  
i SWEAR  
if he doesn't show up

**04:13 pm  
droi (drone boi)**  
jesus chill  
the idiot is with me  
seonghwa's here too  
if u want san to perish u better kill me first

**04:14 pm  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**how heroic

**04:15 pm  
mullet man  
**nah he just won't pass an opportunity to die

**04:15 pm  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
...right

**04:16 pm  
jonghoe  
**sorry to say this but i don't intend on killing anyone today

**04:17 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**aw  
tragic

**04:17 pm  
jonghoe  
**but please remind san  
that we were supposed to meet up today  
because i'm sitting in this coffee shop all alone and i look like a fool  
the waiter keeps glancing at me with This Look  
y'know  
the Pity Look  
and i HATE that

**04:19 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**oh my fucking god

**04:20 pm  
mullet man  
**so THAT's why you're so pissed  
understandable

**04:20 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**should i kick san for you

**04:21 pm  
jonghoe  
**no just tell him that i'm going back  
and he BETTER show up @ my dorm asap  
and make it up for me

**04:22 pm  
mullet man  
**make it up huh  
inch resting

**04:23 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**will do

**04:25 pm  
jonghoe**  
...so now  
we wait

**04:26 pm  
mullet man  
**seems like it  
you're really going back to your dorm rn?

**04:27 pm  
jonghoe  
**yep  
i'm tired of people looking at me like i just got dumped

**04:27 pm  
mullet man**  
that's valid

**04:28 pm  
jonghoe  
**yeah  
i'm not really mad at him tho

**04:29 pm  
mullet man**  
you're not?

**04:30 pm  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
why? :0

**04:32 pm  
jonghoe  
**i'm just... not....  
idk i know he was pretty tired today  
i mean i understand that it could just slip out of his mind

**04:33 pm  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**oh that's so soft :((

**04:33 pm  
jonghoe  
**besides  
i'm touch starved  
all i want rn is just to cuddle  
and maybe watch something together  
idk

**04:34 pm  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**oh??  
u can always hmu if you feel like cuddling

**04:36 pm  
jonghoe  
**:(((( thank you  
but today  
i just want to cuddle with this idiot, specifically

**04:36 pm  
mullet man  
**'i'm not mad', he says  
then proceeds to call san an idiot

**04:37 pm  
jonghoe  
**I'M JUST TRYING TO SOUND LESS CHEESY OKAY  
let me be aggressively affectionate sgdhkdkjg

**04:39 pm  
woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
**how cute  
(-ω-、)

**04:40 pm  
mullet man  
**where do u even get all your kaomojis from

**04:40 pm  
** **woosh ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)**  
that's a secret ˙꒳˙ )

**04:41 pm  
mullet man  
**...forget that i asked

**groupchat: disaster gays**

**09:52 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**...san's been awfully quiet since he left  
it's actually a little concerning

**09:53 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**......yeah  
it's... weird

**09:53 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**i don't like this  
hongjoong?

**09:55 pm  
mullet man  
**yea?

**09:56 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**have you heard anything from san?

**09:56 pm  
mullet man  
**nope  
he didn't text me either  
i'm just as clueless as you

**09:57 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**hmm  
if he doesn't update us on this in the next 10 minutes  
i'm gonna call him

**09:58 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**you're right!!  
we should check up on him

**09:59 pm  
mullet man  
**yeah  
who knows what kind of shit he could've gotten himself into

**10:00 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**i mean... he's with jongho  
if anything he's probably just gay panicking at worst

**10:01 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**GUTYS

**10:01 pm  
mullet man  
**point taken

**10:01 pm  
big DEMON energy**  
GUYS*  
G O Y S  
G U YS

**10:02 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**WHAT

**10:02 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**GYUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I'M GOING TO DIE

**10:03 pm  
mullet man  
**finally

**10:04 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**ok. first of all. bitch  
BUT HFSHJGKDJGKJDKGJD:KJG

**10:05 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**what happened ?

**10:05 pm  
big DEMON enrgy  
**you know i'm still @ jongho's right  
so

**10:05 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**so??

**10:06 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**we were, like  
watching this one drama  
that i can't even remember the name of

**10:07 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**must have been Just Great

**10:07 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**yeah it was kinda boring tbh  
but he was cuddled into my side so it was okay

**10:08 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**cute

**10:09 pm  
** **big DEMON enrgy  
** i know :(((((((  
anyway  
my heart was beating like crazy hgkjshk  
and he was so so close :((  
i dont even know how i survived that

**10:10 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**valid

**10:10 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**and like  
the episode ended  
but he didn't get up to start the new one right  
he said smth about being too comfy

**10:11 pm  
** **mullet man  
** oh?  
and??????????

**10:12 pm**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
so i'm just, like  
sitting here  
hands sweaty

**10:14 pm**  
**droi (drone boi)**  
mom's spaghetti

**10:15 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
exACTLY

**10:15 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...was there actually spaghetti  
because san  
i'm getting concerned

**10:15 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
can't a man enjoy his spaghetti in Peace  
.  
but for real no there wasn't

**10:16 pm**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
Thank God  
that would make this way less romantic

**10:17 pm**  
**mullet man**  
stop talking about FOOD and please go back to the topic ??  
some of us are nosy

**10:18 pm**  
**big DEMON energy**  
oh SHIT RIGHT  
so like  
hands sweaty  
no spaghetti

**10:18 pm**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
truly, a shame

**10:20 pm**  
 **mullet man**  
yeosang i love you but i want to hear this drama

**10:21 pm**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
understood, shutting up

**10:22 pm**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
ANYWAY  
SO  
i'm just sitting there  
when suddenly i realize  
just how CLOSE he ACTUALLY is  
as if i wasn't already on the verge of gay panic

**10:23 pm**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
spicy

**10:23 pm**  
 **mullet man**  
yeosang .

**10:23 pm**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
no hong let him express himself

**10:25 pm**  
 **droi (drone boi)**  
:D

**10:26 pm**  
 **big DEMON energy**  
and imagine this

**10:27 pm**  
 **toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
yeah ?

**10:27 pm**  
 **mullet man**  
yeah!!

**10:28 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**he suddenly leans in  
and like  
me, being already very very gay and very panicked  
i thought he was going to fucking kiss me or sumn

**10:29 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**oh my god

**10:29 pm  
mullet man  
**well??  
did he???????

**10:30 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**...no :((  
he was just like  
'i'm so fucking HUNGRY  
do u want to order pizza'

**10:31 pm  
droi (drone boi)**  
HGFKJSHGKDJHGDJHGKJ  
that's  
fucking hilarious

**10:32 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**san baby i'm so sorry  
........but it is hilarious hgkjshgkjhsk

**10:32 pm  
mullet man  
**jongho said san perish

**10:33 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**but god i felt that  
wooyoung tends to do this kgjshkjgs  
you have NO IDEA how many times i've gay panicked for NOTHING

**10:34 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)  
**rest in pieces

**10:34 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**.......thanks

**10:35 pm  
** **mullet man  
** so  
san  
what are u doing rn?

**10:35 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**...we're sitting in the kitchen  
and waiting for the pizza ghskjg

**10:36 pm  
toothless (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)**  
...have fun

**10:37 pm  
droi (drone boi)  
**and strength  
that's VERY important here

**10:38 pm  
big DEMON energy  
**thanks :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something else was also gonna happen in this chapter but... it got a bit longer than i expected so hgfsjhs it's gonna happen in the next one  
> btw i started writing a twitter au if anyone is interested!! please check it out [here](https://twitter.com/heartjoongz/status/1153340158953033733)!! i'm not gonna continue it if ppl dont like it tbh so... pwease


End file.
